<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game. Set. Match. by misssophiachase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034046">Game. Set. Match.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase'>misssophiachase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Competition, F/M, Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professional tennis players Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes are forced into playing mixed doubles by their respective teams. Problem is they can't stand each other. Can they make this doubles pairing a success before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Get It Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Palm Beach, Florida – October 26 </strong>
</p><p>"You cannot be serious?" Caroline muttered, jumping up from her seat and glaring at her publicist.</p><p>"I think given I've had to repeat myself for your benefit once already, you know just how serious I am."</p><p>"Katherine," she whined, flopping back on the outdoor chair. "You can't do this to me; he's like the biggest man whore on the international circuit."</p><p>"Exactly why you're going to partner with him. Klaus Mikaleson needs an image change and who better to give it to him than you?"</p><p>"And what do I get out of it?"</p><p>"I don't know; perhaps money, glory and most importantly status, Caroline," Katherine insisted. "Klaus is one of the most marketable players in men's tennis today and being his partner will help boost your public profile."</p><p>"And if you don't believe it just ask his Agent Kol Mikaelson, who likes to remind me of that fact on a regular basis." Bonnie drawled.</p><p>Katherine and Bonnie had been working behind the scenes with his personal staff to make this dreaded union a reality the past few months but given most conversations between their agents ended with yelling of some sort and his sister's impeccable talent of rubbing Katherine the wrong way, she assumed this partnership was doomed. Unfortunately she'd been wrong and it looked like she was stuck with him.</p><p>"Well, I don't know why Mikaelson needs an image change given how supposedly marketable he is," she muttered, standing again and pacing back and forth past the picturesque swimming pool. Caroline had recently purchased the mansion in Palm Beach thanks to her steady income increase due to prize money. Not only did it boast an amazing outdoor area along with the pool, she had her own tennis court for private practice.</p><p>"That worked for him coming up the ranks because he was wild and sponsors liked that unpredictability he offered but now he's one of the top ten players in the world his image needs to become more mature and settled."</p><p>"Good luck with that," she snorted. "Klaus Mikaleson has bedded the majority of women on the professional tour and I don't think playing tennis with me is going to change that reputation anytime soon, Bon."</p><p>"Well, stranger things have happened," Katherine joked. "Look, just give this a try for six months. I promise if it doesn't work out we can end the partnership, okay?"</p><p>"Six months," she growled. "How am I going to put up with that idiot for a whole six months?"</p><p>"Well, he's not entirely bad to look at," Katherine suggested, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"Trust you to go there, Pierce," she shot back. "I couldn't care less what he looks like; he'll always be a nauseating womaniser in my eyes."</p><p>"Well then, consider your career, Caroline. This is a great opportunity to learn from one of the best tennis players in the world," Bonnie implored.</p><p>"And doesn't he know it," she murmured, although Bonnie did have a point, not that she'd admit it aloud. Klaus was extremely talented, there was no denying that. "Okay fine, what do I have to do?"</p><p>"We've set up an initial meet and greet for you both."</p><p>"You already organised this? I'm glad I had absolutely no say in this whatsoever," she groaned. "Fine, but tell him I expect him to get his butt over here tomorrow morning at 10am sharp, we might as well get this over and done with."</p><p>"Wow, I never knew you were so forward, gorgeous," Enzo whistled, as he walked across the patio. "Who's the lucky guy?"</p><p>"What have I told you about discussing my love life?"</p><p>"Well, you'd have to have one for there to be an actual discussion," he joked. "Oh come on give me a bone, you know how much I love salacious gossip."</p><p>"Well, after that comment about my love life consider your request denied, Enzo," she muttered. "I thought you came here to practice?"</p><p>"I did," he baulked, slipping into a chair and swiping a croissant from Katherine's unfinished plate and taking a large bite. "Thanks, Kitty Kat."</p><p>"Enzo! What did I tell you about stealing my food?"</p><p>"Pretty much the same thing you said after that guy you were making goo-goo eyes at tried to make a move on me. Don't touch my stuff," he grinned, devilishly. "I told you I was sorry, but it's difficult when you have a face this pretty."</p><p>"What have we told you about talking about yourself, Enzo?"</p><p>"That it makes you feel insecure because I'm just that gorgeous, Bon Bon," he chuckled, earning a dirty look from the brunette. "Who needs sisters when I have you three to tease mercilessly?"</p><p>"And aren't we all so lucky for that fact," Caroline murmured. Enzo had been her tennis coach and trainer for the past five years and although his lack of modesty left a lot to be desired he was damn good at what he did. He'd turned a relatively unknown tennis player into a serious contender on the female singles circuit.</p><p>"Before the annoying one interrupted, I was going to tell you that the meeting has already been organised for Saturday the 31st, in the Caymans." Katherine whispered the last part, obviously hoping she wouldn't pay too much attention to the location.</p><p>"I'm sorry? I have a full training schedule and don't have time to jet around to tropical islands on a whim. Right, Enzo?"</p><p>"Oh come on love, don't be hasty. You know I could actually use some time in the sun, my tan is so uneven at the moment," Enzo complained. "I take it she knows the news about the impending partnership then?"</p><p>"Am I the last one to know?"</p><p>"You or possibly Klaus, take your pick," Katherine murmured.</p><p>"Look, he lives in the Cayman Islands, a lot of the players do considering its tax haven status," Bonnie explained. "It can't hurt to take a little weekend trip, relax and get a tan at the same time."</p><p>"Unbelievable," she muttered, reaching for her racquet on the table and glancing back at her coach. "Let's practice; I'll pretend the balls are Klaus Mikaelson's face."</p><p>"Be afraid, be very afraid, Lorenzo," Katherine joked, towards his retreating back.</p><p>
  <strong>Seven Mile Beach, Grand Cayman Island - 27 October </strong>
</p><p>"Well, it's nice to see you're finally awake," Elijah muttered, regarding his brother seriously.</p><p>Klaus ran his hands through his hair, dislodging his knotted, dark, blonde curls and patted down his half buttoned shirt. "Well, if you must know I wasn't actually sleeping, big brother," he grinned, sending him a sly wink.</p><p>"Now, you've put me off breakfast," Rebekah groaned, throwing down her fork unceremoniously on her plate. "I thought we discussed a warning before you mentioned anything to do with your sex life?"</p><p>"I thought my tardiness would have been warning enough," he chuckled. His bed mate and yoga instructor from the previous night had been an exquisite choice. Her agile limbs were definitely conducive to great sex, which was just how he liked it.</p><p>"So, what was her name?" Elijah asked. Klaus' mind went blank, was it Stacey, Naomi or Erica? Probably best he threw out a random name to appease his stuffy brother, who wouldn't know what sex was if it bit him on the ass. "Sarah."</p><p>"You made that up," Elijah baulked, obviously unimpressed. "Is it too much to ask to remember the names of your conquests?"</p><p>"You know how bad my memory is," he quipped. "Plus, at the end of the day talent in the bedroom should always trump insignificant details like names."</p><p>"Charming," Rebekah drawled. "Now can we please stop talking about your unsavoury sex life and focus on important things like business, Niklaus?"</p><p>"Who's talking about sex?" His younger brother enquired, taking a seat at the table and greedily helping himself to the array of breakfast delicacies. "I always miss the best parts, let's rewind and start again and don't leave out any sordid details, big brother."</p><p>"Glad to see his sports agent is such a good influence," Elijah drawled. "I'm thrilled I came to visit now."</p><p>"Well, by all means don't let us stop you from your exciting medical career," Kol groaned.</p><p>"Elijah is Klaus' personal physician, it's important he's here to discuss the future."</p><p>"Why does that sound so heavy and not to mention boring, Rebekah?" Klaus asked, his indifference not lost on his younger sister as he picked at the fruit on his plate. "It's too early in the day for this kind of conversation."</p><p>"We've come to an agreement; you will be paired with Caroline Forbes for the mixed doubles."</p><p>"I thought that was all a joke," Klaus teased. "You know, something Kol decided would be funny to tease me about."</p><p>"As much as I love a good gag Niklaus, Rebekah is right. You've officially been muzzled."</p><p>"Finally, a good career decision," Elijah exclaimed. "Maybe she'll knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours."</p><p>"I don't need anyone to get in my head, it's perfectly fine as it is," he growled. "I'm ranked number seven in the world; I don't need some blonde, wannabe tennis player to come in and try to change me."</p><p>"You need to change with the times, Niklaus," Rebekah pleaded. "That young and immature brat pack act you've got going is not going to cut it with the sponsors or the tour organisers. Not to mention your precarious standing with the Davis Cup selectors."</p><p>"I'm the best damn player Great Britain has in Davis Cup and they know it," he hissed. "I don't need some girl to improve my game."</p><p>"No, but you need her to improve your image," Rebekah insisted. "Otherwise, mark my words; your tennis career will be short-lived. In this game talent isn't everything and deep down you know that, Niklaus."</p><p>"Even still, she doesn't have the skill to keep up with me," Klaus shot back, smugly. "I should be paired with someone in the top ten not ranked at number twenty-nine."</p><p>"Seems like despite your supposed apathy to her someone knows a bit about Miss Caroline Forbes," Elijah observed.</p><p>"It's my job to keep track of the competition."</p><p>"Although she isn't your competition, is she Niklaus?" Kol asked. "It's okay brother, she is pretty hot. I'd be keeping tabs on her too."</p><p>"That isn't permission to sleep with her, Nik," Rebekah warned. "You need to keep your distance from her off court, promise?"</p><p>"Why would I want to even go there," he groaned. "Uptight isn't my type."</p><p>"Glad to hear it," Kol agreed. "Her sports agent has become a complete thorn in my side and the last thing I want to do is have to deal with her drama."</p><p>"You're telling me, her publicist is a complete bitch."</p><p>"Sounds like someone else's publicist," Kol quipped.</p><p>"I'm gone a few hours and the Mikaelson siblings are at it again?" An American voice enquired, approaching their table with his tennis racquet in hand. "Do I need to give you another lesson on how to treat women, Kol?"</p><p>"Not this time," Kol gulped, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against his brother's coach. "Is it practice time already?"</p><p>"It is but looks like someone decided to slack off," Matt accused, taking in Klaus' haphazard appearance. "And before you tell me I don't want to know about your latest fling."</p><p>"Hallelujah," Elijah said. "Now if we're done, I'd like to go away, take a shower and try to cleanse myself."</p><p>"Fine, I'll take on Miss Prissy and teach her everything I know," Klaus conceded. "She won't know what hit her."</p><p>"Not everything, Niklaus," Rebekah shot back. "She'll be arriving here on the 31st."</p><p>"Oh I get it," he said in realization. "This is some weird Halloween trick, right?"</p><p>"It's no trick," she shot back. "Get your act together, Niklaus, otherwise your career will be in big trouble."</p><p>"I've never wanted to practice as much as I do now," Klaus drawled, standing up. "See you on court in ten Matt; funnily enough I have a little tension to work off."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wild Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You Make My Heart Sing."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Owen Roberts International Airport – Grand Cayman Island - October 31</strong>
</p><p>"Caroline!" A reporter yelled, as she stepped outside the airport arrival's gate, startling her slightly. "What are you doing in Grand Cayman?" She asked, her cameraman not so politely sticking his lens in her face at the same time. What the hell was going on? Did the media somehow know that she'd made a pact with the devil already? As far as Caroline knew, they all wanted to hold off on the announcement until they had a chance to start training together and not kill each other in the process.</p><p>"Caroline's here for some rest and relaxation after months of intense training," Katherine interrupted. "We'd appreciate it if you could just respect her privacy."</p><p>"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that Caroline is in Grand Cayman on the night of Klaus Mikaelson's big Halloween bash?" Before she could react, Bonnie steered her towards the car and pushed her into the back seat.</p><p>"A party, now that's what I'm talking about," Enzo whistled appreciatively as he settled in the car, after greedily claiming the front seat.</p><p>"So, I bust my ass to get over here only to find out that idiot has planned a little party on the same day of our meeting?" She asked, glaring at Katherine. "Did you know about this?"</p><p>"Of course not," she hissed. "If I did at least I'd have been prepared for that media amubush outside the airport. I'll be having words with Rebekah Mikaelson about this, don't you worry."</p><p>"I think you're missing the whole point of this, Kitty Kat," Enzo replied.</p><p>"This should be good," Bonnie mumbled, sarcastically.</p><p>"Multiple girls writhing around in skimpy Halloween costumes," he laughed. "I'm beginning to like this guy already."</p><p>"Probably because you're like one in the same," Caroline grumbled. "The least you could do is support me during my time of need."</p><p>"You are my priority first and foremost, Care Bear," Caroline groaned inwardly at his annoying nickname. She wasn't sure if it was better or worse than the ones he'd bestowed upon her friends. "In fact, how about I help you pick out a costume for tonight's festivities?"</p><p>"I am not going to this stupid party, so I won't need your assistance," she shot back. "As soon as this meeting is over, we'll be on the first plane back home."</p><p>"You realise there isn't another available flight off the island today."</p><p>"Fine Bonnie, we'll do some shopping and hit the beach, Enzo can get that tan he's been craving," she offered, looking out the window as the scenery rushed past. She'd been to the Caymans once before but had forgotten just how picturesque and beautiful it was.</p><p>"Uh oh," Katherine murmured, consulting her cell phone screen.</p><p>"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Bonnie asked, leaning in so she could see what Katherine was reading.</p><p>"Okay, um driver we're going to need to make a detour, like right now."</p><p>"But we're already here," he said, gesturing to the foreboding iron gate ahead which Caroline assumed belonged to Klaus. An army of media were camped outside, their cameras poised for any passing action. Their approaching car was just what they needed, descending upon it, their cameras snapping away. Her cover was well and truly blown, so there was no point in trying to make that detour anymore. The gates opened slowly and they meandered up the winding driveway. That unwanted surprise well and truly taking away from the impressive colonial property before their eyes.</p><p>"So, pretty much the whole world knows that I'm visiting Klaus," Caroline murmured. "That's just great."</p><p>"Rebekah only just texted to warn me about the media stakeout, pity it was too damn late," Katherine muttered. "I hate that bitch already and we haven't even met."</p><p>"Oh, you wait until I give Kol a piece of my mind," Bonnie promised. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was all his doing, given his reputation."</p><p>"While you've all busily been planning your revenge, it seems like we've arrived, kids." Enzo said, admiring the grandeur before him. </p><p><strong>Mikaelson Plantation,</strong> <strong>Grand Cayman Island - October 31</strong></p><p>If she thought the front of the house was impressive, it had nothing on the amazing entrance hall or the stunning backyard. Not only was it right on the beachfront, it also boasted a large swimming pool, decking area and not one but three tennis courts each with a different surface. "Caroline," Rebekah greeted her hurriedly after they'd been ushered outside. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, it's nice to finally meet you."</p><p>Her curt tone, however, was telling Caroline she wasn't as enthusiastic as she was trying to make out. "Yes, you too," she replied, taking the hand she'd extended and shaking it firmly.</p><p>"This is Kol, my brother's agent," she introduced them. The tall brunette had an unmistakable cheeky grin and looked like just as much trouble as his older brother, if not more.</p><p>"I believe you already know of Bonnie and Katherine, but this is my coach, Enzo St John," she murmured, gesturing to her friends. "I notice someone is missing from our meeting though?"</p><p>"He didn't come home again, unbelievable, I have a mind to..." a crisp English accent muttered, making them all turn around with interest. All Caroline could think was if he was another Mikaelson, looks certainly ran in the family.</p><p>"Elijah," Rebekah cut him off, no doubt trying to hide her brother's absence. "We have guests. This is my eldest brother, Elijah. He is Klaus' medical physician."</p><p>"Well, that's just one of my responsibilities," he answered, gruffly. "I do practice medicine and perform surgery from time to time."</p><p>"He can perform on me anytime," Katherine murmured in Caroline's ear. One thing about her publicist and best friend was she wasn't terribly discreet.</p><p>"I'm sure Klaus won't be much longer, how about I show you to your rooms," she offered. "I assume you'll be staying with us tonight?"</p><p>"Well, we don't have much choice do we?" Katherine muttered. "What with that media circus outside the property."</p><p>"I am sorry for that," she growled, her frustration not lost on them. "Believe me; it was as much of a surprise to me as it was for you." Even his publicist and sister couldn't keep this guy under control, what hope did Caroline have? She was beginning to regret this decision and wondered if it was too late to back out now.</p><p>"So, even his agent didn't know anything about it?" Bonnie asked, pointedly.</p><p>"I wish I did," Kol admitted. "Now I have to go and find a costume at the last minute, you realise there'll be nothing good left, right?"</p><p>"I know how you feel," Enzo agreed from experience, earning an unimpressed glare from his all-female entourage. "Peter Pan is usually the only one left and we all know men should never wear tights."</p><p>"I couldn't agree more," a female voice agreed, approaching the group with an equally attractive male blonde in tow. "I'm still amazed that Robin Hood managed to win over Maid Marion in that get-up."</p><p>"He stole from the rich to give to the poor; I think they probably overlooked his attire, Lexi." Kol teased.</p><p>"Just because your brother is my client doesn't mean I have to be nice to you, Kol."</p><p>"This is Matt and his wife Lexi," Rebekah explained, choosing to ignore their petty arguments, which Caroline could tell were frequent. "Matt coaches Klaus and Lexi is his personal stylist." Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. His entire entourage, including his personal stylist, could turn up on time for a meeting but the guy in question couldn't even bother to make an appearance because he was too busy with his latest one-night-stand. The anger boiling inside her was moments away from erupting and Caroline couldn't be responsible for her forthcoming actions.</p><p>"Yes, how about we put our things away while we wait," Bonnie said, noting Caroline's murderous expression and trying to avoid an international incident.</p><p>"Of course," Rebekah agreed. "I'm sorry about the chaos outside but you're more than welcome to enjoy our hospitality, the private beach is especially pretty."</p><hr/><p>The sky was a brilliant blue this time of day, the waves were lapping on the shore before her and the bright sun was warming her tanned skin, but Caroline was struggling to relax. Yes it seemed utterly crazy seeing as she was on her own private stretch of Seven Mile Beach in the Cayman Islands. After Klaus blatantly stood her up, they'd gone to their rooms but if it was her choice they'd have left immediately. Unfortunately, the media pack out front had her imprisoned, something Caroline was not happy about. Klaus bloody Mikaelson had a lot to answer for.</p><p>She'd shared her thoughts all too freely with Bonnie, Enzo and Katherine who had fled. Bonnie to have words with Kol, Katherine with Rebekah and Enzo had mysteriously disappeared; she figured it had something to do with scoping out the local talent. She hated to crush Enzo's fun, but she had every intention of leaving before this stupid party even began, with or without his worship's attendance. Caroline prided herself on her values and beliefs and no guy was going to mess her around, even if he was slightly attractive.</p><p>It was at that point she felt some cold droplets of water fall on her warm skin. She threw off her hat and was just about to abuse whoever interrupted her reverie but was rendered completely speechless. Caroline didn't know what to look at first; the water droplets running down his toned chest, his crimson lips turned up in a tantalizing smile, those disarming dimples accentuated in his stubbled cheeks or that wet, blonde hair which was obviously the cause of the rogue water attack.</p><p>"Hello, love," he grinned, shaking his head and causing more water to drip on her. "If I'd known how delicious you looked in a bikini I might have shown up sooner." Caroline sat up self-consciously, finding her summer dress nearby and throwing it on quickly over her white bikini. She wasn't going to allow this ass to peruse her assets a moment longer. "I must admit I'm a little disappointed you're leaving," he murmured, as she stood up and gathered her belongings.</p><p>"What you think doesn't actually concern me," she bit back, folding her towel into her bag. "It's bad enough you miss a meeting but to show up late and completely objectify me takes the cake."</p><p>"It was a compliment."</p><p>"If that's your idea of a compliment Mikaelson, then you have a lot to learn about women," Caroline drawled, stomping away annoyed that the soft sand was making her escape so much slower.</p><p>"I know a lot about women," he called out to her retreating back.</p><p>"That's where you're wrong," she replied. "Maybe we can talk again when you've finally grown up, although I'm not sure how long that's going to be, if ever."</p><p>"If you're going to insult me, then I'd prefer you do it to my face at least."</p><p>"Fine," she answered, throwing her belongings haphazardly onto the secluded beach and turning around, not expecting Klaus to be quite so near. His bare chest dangerously close to hers. Caroline knew he had blue eyes, she just wasn't expecting them to be so mesmerizing from this close range.</p><p>"Why do you hate me so much?"</p><p>"Oh let's see…How do I hate thee, let me count the ways," she recited.</p><p>"You're really going to misquote Elizabeth Barrett Browning right now?"</p><p>"I had to adapt it to the twenty-first century male, as much as it kills me. Men back in the nineteenth century were probably polite and chivalrous, unlike today."</p><p>"You, Miss Forbes, are just making unfounded assumptions. You barely know me, after all," Klaus baulked.</p><p>"Okay fine, putting aside those initial remarks about my appearance, you didn't turn up to our meeting. A meeting, if you don't recall, I flew hundreds of miles to make."</p><p>"I was otherwise occupied."</p><p>"Yes, I heard that you were held up with someone," she shot back trying to ignore the disturbing image of him making out with some groupie. "There's a lot to be said for professionalism, Mikaelson."</p><p>"Not that it is any of your business, but I wasn't actually with anyone," he confirmed, making her falter slightly.</p><p>"So, how about this ridiculous and impromptu Halloween party surprise then?"</p><p>"I thought you would appreciate a welcome party."</p><p>"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned. "This was just your immature way of causing trouble."</p><p>"Fine, I just don't like when people tell me what to do." She looked at him curiously, realising they weren't completely unlike in that way. "I have a habit of rebelling when that happens."</p><p>"Well, I suppose I don't altogether blame you for that," she conceded. "This was a terrible idea; I can't believe I even entertained this ludicrous concept of pairing up with you for five minutes."</p><p>"Tell me what you really think," he teased. "You're no picnic yourself, sweetheart."</p><p>"Well, at least we agree on one thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an airplane to catch. I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you but we both know that's not true." She gathered up her belongings busily, trying to ignore his hypnotising dimples.</p><p>"You're not even going to stay for the festivities?"</p><p>"I'd rather poke my eyes out, but thanks," she shot back, sending him a quick look before striding away purposefully.</p><p>"I should have figured Caroline Forbes would be far too uptight to let loose and enjoy herself," he chuckled. "What do you think Elizabeth Barrett Browning would think of that?"</p><p>"She'd be applauding me for not taking your crap."</p><p>"But what would the media think if you left prematurely?" He asked, making her frown slightly. All Caroline wanted to do was play tennis but along with that came all of the unwanted media attention she loathed. "I mean they already think that you're here for the party. I can see it now, <em>Ok Magazine</em> reporting that we've had a lover’s spat and you stormed out."</p><p>"You wish," she groaned, increasing the distance between them, knowing unfortunately that was probably true.</p><hr/><p>"What are you doing?" Enzo asked, looking at her curiously as she walked to and from the wardrobe.</p><p>"Well, this is what we like to call packing, Enzo," she murmured. "I suggest you try doing the same given we'll be leaving shortly."</p><p>"You can't leave early, what about the…"</p><p>"Yes, I'm aware of the media interest outside but frankly I don't care," she bit out. "I would just prefer to leave and pretend this whole episode never happened."</p><p>"He was an idiot for not showing up this morning," Enzo admitted, sitting on the bed next to her half packed case. "If you let me stay a little longer I can at least share my thoughts on the matter with him, man to man."</p><p>"I already did that," she muttered, thinking back to their altercation on the beach. "So there is no need to try and ride in to defend my honour, Enzo."</p><p>"Did I miss something?"</p><p>"We had words on the beach and long story short we're not going to partner in the mixed doubles. So really it was a happy ending for everyone involved."</p><p>"You mean for you and Klaus?"</p><p>"Well, given we are the ones who have to play together I think it makes perfect sense. He is an insensitive ass who doesn't deserve my time or future commitment when he can't bother to show up for one measly meeting." She chose to omit the part about him missing it on purpose. That was the one part of their conversation she wanted to keep to herself given she felt the exact same way.</p><p>"There's no flight out though," he reasoned.</p><p>"So what exactly are we going to do?"</p><p>"We can occupy ourselves somehow," she argued. "I'm sure there are other things to do on this island rather than Klaus Mikaelson's party."</p><p>"That's where you're wrong," a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. Caroline looked up recognizing his sister Rebekah leaning against the door frame. She was holding up a clothing bag, almost like it was a peace offering. "Everyone is going to be here and it would be a shame if you missed it, especially since I sourced this costume just for you."</p><p>"Well, you didn't need to," she sighed. "Thank you Rebekah, but this party is the last place on earth I want to be and I really don't appreciate Klaus trying to make amends with a silly costume."</p><p>"Actually he knows nothing about it," she admitted. "I can only deal with his stubborn ego so many times a day, Caroline."</p><p>"Come on Care Bear," Enzo pleaded. "Just one night and then we can leave this place forever," she regarded him seriously thinking one extra night probably wouldn't hurt. "Fine, but please, for the love of god stop calling me that, especially in public," she groaned, taking the bag from Rebekah's outstretched hands and shutting herself in the nearby bathroom.</p><p>"So, why exactly did I have to claim credit for that?" Rebekah asked, hands on hips.</p><p>"Because if she knew I had a tiny part in it she might never speak to me again and given I'm her coach that might make things a little tricky. Plus, I wouldn't want her to expect gestures like this all the time; I have a reputation to protect, after all."</p><p>"Yes, an arrogant one," she muttered. "Anyway, last time I checked this plan supports your cause just as much as it does mine, so you really should be thanking me."</p><p>"Fine. I have to admit it felt strangely rewarding sweeping in and playing Fairy Godmother for once in my life. Kindness doesn't usually do it for me."</p><p>"Yes, you've always been more Wicked Witch of the West," he joked. "Maybe we should have picked you up that outfit when we were costume shopping. I really think green is your colour."</p><p>"I'd forgotten just how much of an asshole you were," she growled. "And about your overly picky tendencies, could that shopping expedition have taken any longer?"</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with being picky, gorgeous," he grinned. "I mean, I picked you, didn't I?"</p><p>"That was a long time ago, Lorenzo, I was going through my 'what was I thinking' phase," she whispered, her eyes darting towards the bathroom door hoping Caroline hadn't overheard.</p><p>"A phase that lasted quite a long time, if I recall correctly," he murmured, watching her hands fidgeting nervously. Enzo loved that he still had the effect on her, even after all this time.</p><p>"I thought we agreed never to bring that up given this current arrangement," she hissed.</p><p>"There's no need to get your panties in a twist, gorgeous," he chuckled, his eyes raking over her body appreciatively. "Oh hang on; do you actually wear panties now? I remember back in the day..."</p><p>"Memory lane is closed," she shot back. "Look, I already have to deal with one wayward and immature male, that's more than enough." She turned around and stalked away with that exaggerated hip wiggle he remembered so well. Enzo inhaled her familiar vanilla scent that hung in the air thinking Rebekah Mikaelson still had it, even after all these years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sympathy for the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mikaelson Plantation - Seven Mile Beach – Grand Cayman Island – 31st October</strong>
</p><p>Klaus inspected himself in the mirror carefully, thinking he'd done pretty damn well with his costume at such short notice. To be honest, a Halloween Party was the last thing he wanted to throw but if it messed with his family's ridiculous mixed doubles plan, then so be it. Klaus didn't like being told what to do and had a tendency to retaliate when that happened. This merger was just a bad idea for many reasons.</p><p>For starters Klaus was a singles player first and foremost because he was damn good at it and also he didn't like to share, especially on the tennis court. He'd played doubles when he was rising up in the tennis ranks and it was never something that interested him long-term, plus the prize money wasn't anywhere near as good. His main problem, however, was having to pair with Caroline Forbes, of all people. He'd be lying if he hadn't checked her out a few times at tournaments and there was no doubting she was beautiful.</p><p>He licked his lips thinking just how delicious she looked stretched out on his private beach, her fitted white bikini only bringing out her sun kissed skin that was just begging to be caressed. Then she had to go and open her mouth. He'd heard the rumours about her charming personality and their earlier altercation only proved Caroline was far too high strung, opinionated and thought she was morally superior to everyone, including him. She was definitely someone he didn't need in his life and after their little chat he knew he wouldn't have to worry about her again. Klaus wasn't here to babysit some princess who needed him for publicity. He smoothed down his shirt and walked purposefully out of the room, excited for the bevy of barely clad girls he'd bed tonight.</p>
<hr/><p> "Satan," Elijah drawled. "Why am I not surprised, Niklaus?"</p><p>"Well at least I've gone to some effort, unlike you big brother," he replied, taking in his appearance. Besides a black cloak and mask he looked just like the boring sibling he knew all too well.</p><p>"Well, that's what happens when you're told about a party on the day."</p><p>"Oh come on, even if I gave you a month's notice you'd still turn up half dressed."</p><p>"I'm not half dressed," he groaned, producing a sword from behind his back. "I'm Zorro."</p><p>"So you can multi task then," he joked. "Stab someone and then heal their wound once you've delivered that crushing blow." Before he could object, Kol appeared from nowhere.</p><p>"Why so serious?" "Kol Mikaelson in clown make-up, who would have thought," Klaus laughed, taking in his costume. "As much as I love the Joker you did only give us brief notice, Niklaus."</p><p>"Exactly what I was just saying," Elijah reiterated.</p><p>"Me Tarzan, you Jane," Matt recited, as the sickeningly happy couple approached. Klaus was trying to come to terms with his coach and stylist in nothing more than loin cloths. Why did he organize a dress-up party again?</p><p>"I have to say my choice was perfect," Lexi murmured, straightening his shirt. "The devil has nothing on you, Klaus."</p><p>"I'm not that bad."</p><p>"On the contrary, you really are," Rebekah added, her leather cat woman costume on full display. Klaus thought it was extremely fitting given her catty nature. "Caroline should be here any minute."</p><p>"But I thought…"</p><p>"Yes, you thought if you manipulated the situation enough she would just disappear," she shot back. "Given she flew all this way I thought providing a costume was the least I could do."</p><p>"What have you done, sister…" Before Rebekah could reply, he saw her in the crowd, an absolute vision in white. Her dress was fitted, hugging all her curves, her majestic feathered wings spread out against her toned back. He gulped trying to contain his composure before realising just what his sister had done.</p><p>"Every devil needs an angel."</p><p>"You're evil," he seethed, trying to concentrate but Caroline's appearance was making things difficult.</p><p>"I'm not the devil last time I checked," she murmured, knowingly. "We may be siblings, but don't ever mess with me again."</p><p>"Is that a threat, little sister?"</p><p>"You bet your ass. As much as you don't want to admit it, you need Caroline Forbes."</p><p>"God damn it Rebekah, I don't. I have my pride, after all."</p><p>"I'm your publicist, it's my job to make you look good but this ridiculous, bad boy reputation is going to derail everything you've worked hard for."</p><p>"I think you're being just a little dramatic," he scoffed.</p><p>"Although I agree that Rebekah's is well known for her drama queen tendencies," Kol interrupted. "In this case she's actually right." He produced a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Klaus gingerly.</p><p>"We didn't want to show you this but if you continue to defy this plan then you could lose a lot more than your pride," Elijah murmured. His eyes scanned the letter at lightning speed, the dread in his stomach building; it couldn't be true, could it?</p><p>"Oh, I get it. This is a joke, right?" He asked, hoping it was his sibling's weird idea of revenge. He looked to Matt knowing that he would at least tell the truth if asked directly.</p><p>"It's not a joke, Klaus. Nike is threatening to pull their sponsorship if you don't take steps to repair your image."</p><p>"But they are my biggest single sponsor".</p><p>"Yes, at a measly $32 million a year," Rebekah replied, dryly.</p><p>"Don't you think it would have been good to tell me about this earlier," he growled, in frustration.</p><p>"You'd agreed to the mixed doubles arrangement, we thought you were on board and then you had to go and pull this little stunt," Elijah said. "Not to mention completely alienate Caroline in the process."</p><p>"Well, maybe if you'd told me about this then I would have been a little nicer, Rebekah," he replied through gritted teeth, before walking away purposefully.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Kol yelled over the music.</p><p>"To try and be nice."</p><p>"Oh, this should be good." Lexi murmured. "I hope someone bought some popcorn."</p>
<hr/><p>Elijah was not an overly social person and having to attend this ridiculous party was just painful. After his brother's immature outburst, he'd retreated to the house hoping to get some peace and quiet, although it was difficult given the property was swarming with women in skimpy outfits that apparently passed for costumes these days. No doubt Niklaus invited them on purpose; sometimes he wondered how they were related.</p><p>He'd been summoned by his sister for this little intervention and Elijah could definitely think of better things he could be doing right now. When Klaus had asked him to be his personal physician a few years ago, Elijah was torn. He loved his career and didn't want to have to lessen his workload, but family loyalty won out and here he was trying to control his wayward brother.</p><p>"Ouch," he heard a female voice cry out in pain. He swivelled around noticing a familiar brunette on the ground holding her ankle. If Elijah thought she was stunning this morning, she was even more attractive dressed up as his favourite character, Princess Leia. He shook his head trying to dislodge the untoward feelings coursing through his veins. His medical instincts kicked in and Elijah walked over and bent down to inspect the damage. "Do you usually just touch people's ankles?" He looked at her face noticing the unshed tears in her brown eyes threatening to fall.</p><p>"Well, I am a doctor so it usually goes with the territory, Miss." This girl certainly had a weird way of showing her gratitude.</p><p>"Katherine will be fine," she replied, deadpan. He may have been good looking, but he definitely needed to work on his social skills. "I suppose if I was going to fall here with you was probably the best place to do it."</p><p>"Maybe if you wore the proper footwear this wouldn't have happened."</p><p>"Well, proper footwear, as you call it, just wouldn't have worked with my costume," she shot back. How dare this guy speak to her like she was a naughty child? "You know I'm fine, so you can go."</p><p>"I'm not sure what your definition of fine is, but this swelling is telling me something different. We need to get some ice on your ankle now."</p><p>"I am perfectly capable of doing that myself," she pouted, attempting to get up and wincing in pain as her foot touched the ground.</p><p>"Sure you are," he drawled, those brown eyes boring into hers, unnerving her slightly. He was an ass, but a very good looking one. Before she knew it, he'd lifted her up in one swift move so she was cradled in his arms.</p><p>"What part of I'm capable did you not understand?" She muttered, trying to ignore the spicy scent of his aftershave that was infiltrating her nostrils.</p><p>"I think my multiple years of medical training. Do you always talk this much?"</p><p>"Only when people push me around," she groaned, attempting to move as another wave of pain washed over her.</p><p>"Trust me; this isn't my idea of a fun night either."</p><p>"Well, at least we have that in common."</p><p>"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Elijah asked, trying to ignore just how comfortable she felt nestled in his arms.</p><p>"You're just lucky, although you're no picnic yourself, buddy," she drawled. "At least now I can see the family resemblance, after your brother's childish antics today."</p><p>"I always keep my appointments," he baulked. As much as Elijah wanted to defend his brother's actions he didn't want Katherine to think he was anything like Niklaus for some strange reason. "And last time I checked I was helping you, so the least you could do is show some gratitude."</p><p>"Fine," she conceded. "How about we just don't talk then."</p><p>"Fine by me."</p>
<hr/><p>"You know I think that costume is rather fitting for you," Bonnie drawled, checking out his joker outfit as Kol sat at the bar, a whiskey tumbler in hand.</p><p>"And yours really isn't, I think you got your costume mixed up darling, nurses are supposed to be kind and caring."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Well, all evidence points to the contrary," he shot back, taking a swig of his drink.</p><p>"I save that side just for your benefit," she muttered, signalling the bar tender for a drink. She'd need alcohol to deal with Kol's pompous ass right now. "You should consider yourself special, Mikaelson."</p><p>"Wow, thank you," he said, the sarcasm thick. "You realise we're just trying to do your client a favour right. Last time I checked that was a nice thing to do."</p><p>"And last time I checked we were doing Klaus a favour. If the rumours are correct he stands to lose a lot from not taking up our offer."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kol asked, looking at her curiously.</p><p>"I have a good friend who works at Nike and from what I hear your brother's sponsorship deal is in trouble."</p><p>"Well, I think you've heard wrong."</p><p>"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that your client really needs mine, but after this ridiculous stunt he's pulled it's not going to happen."</p><p>"Do you really think that abandoning this plan is in Caroline's best interest? She needs publicity, she needs the extra prize money but most of all she needs to learn from one of the world's best tennis players, and you know it, Bonnie." Bonnie faltered slightly, knowing that he was right but she had no intention of letting him get the upper hand. Ever since they started negotiations he was always trying to intimidate her but she wasn't about to let him do that again.</p><p>"Even if I did, it seems like the benefits are heavily weighed on your side of the equation, you know to the tune of $32 million." How the hell did she know all of this? Bonnie Bennett was going to be the death of him. When they'd spoken over the phone and communicated via email the past few months, her no nonsense approach had him stunned at first. No one ever spoke to him like that but she'd refused to back down and Kol found himself increasingly interested. Seeing her in the flesh for the first time had completely floored him; she was cunning, ruthless and absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>Usually he'd pursue her until he got what he wanted but given their business dealings it was out of the question, although it didn't stop him from wondering just how soft her hair would feel between his fingers and just how delightful her lips would feel pressed up against his. He shook his head, trying to remember where their conversation was at.</p><p>"I think it's time you worried about Caroline rather than Niklaus," he murmured. "We both know this is the right move for both our clients."</p><p>"Well, if your brother starts acting his age, maybe we can make a deal, but at the moment he's on shaky ground."</p><p>"I think that might be about to change."</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"Yes, really," he confirmed, without going into further detail. "Now, how about another drink?"</p><p>"You read my mind," she said. "Alcohol is the only thing that makes you even slightly bearable."</p><p>"I couldn't have said it better myself." They held each other's gaze for a moment longer than usual and even though they would never admit it aloud there was definitely something dangerous bubbling below the surface.</p>
<hr/><p>Klaus was mad, no he was livid. How dare his siblings, not to mention employees, not tell him about Nike until now? If they had he would have played this situation so differently. He was tempted to fire them all but didn't think it would be a good look given his reputation. Klaus liked to have fun, what was so wrong about that? Sometimes he wished he could just play tennis and not have to deal with all the politics involved. Life would be a whole lot simpler that was for sure.</p><p>Now he had to go and grovel to Little Miss Perfect, which was something he was dreading. She always looked at him like he was the gum stuck on the sole of her shoe, even though he was by far the superior tennis player. He looked towards the dance floor noticing her dancing with some random idiot dressed as Robin Hood, tights and all. I mean really? She obviously had questionable taste in men, not that he cared of course.</p><p>"Excuse us mate, I believe this is our dance, love," Klaus interrupted, pulling her away from her partner and holding her in his arms possessively, while madly trying to ignore the sensations her body was causing as it rubbed against his. Before he knew it, she was attempting to wriggle free of his grasp, only causing him to stir further.</p><p>"Let go of me, I'm not one of your groupies, your supposed charm doesn't work on me."</p><p>"Well, that's a shame," he grinned, pulling her closer despite her objections. "I think I saw some media around the place, probably best you play along, love, especially given our cute matching costumes."</p><p>"Something I have your sister to thank for. I thought we agreed this was over, which means no contact ever again," she conceded, relaxing into him, albeit slightly.</p><p>"I've been thinking about it and maybe I was a little hasty earlier."</p><p>"A little hasty," she repeated, looking at him curiously. "Yes, I was too quick to dismiss this idea, and after thinking about it I believe it actually has some merit."</p><p>"Oh really? Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked, her blue eyes blazing angrily. He couldn't help but think how hot she looked all flustered and worked up.</p><p>"I thought about all the ways this arrangement would be helping you, and I'm not one to just abandon my responsibilities."</p><p>"Oh, how very kind and selfless of you," she growled. "I don't need your help but it's bloody obvious you need mine and are attempting to grovel. Just a little hint Mikaleson, if you're going to grovel you need to improve your people skills."</p><p>"I've been told on many occasions my people skills are second to none," he baulked.</p><p>"Your female groupies don't count," she argued. "I have no interest in helping you Klaus, so let's just save our time and part ways forever."</p><p>"Okay fine," he admitted, realising his charms would never work on someone so argumentative and highly strung. "I need your help, Caroline."</p><p>"Wow, I can't believe you said that, I thought it was going to take another hour of false bravado."</p><p>"What can I say," he joked. "I hate wasting time; especially when there are so many pretty distractions here tonight to tend to."</p><p>"With that wonderful charm, I wonder just how you get all those women."</p><p>"Well I could show you right now in my bedroom," he whispered in her ear, trying to ignore the beautiful strawberry scent emanating from her golden waves. "But I try not to mix business with pleasure."</p><p>"If you think that's going to make me partner with you Klaus, you've obviously underestimated me." She shot back, pulling away and stalking off into the distance. He couldn't miss just how gorgeous her ass looked wiggling as she walked. Klaus had dealt with some high maintenance girls before but Caroline Forbes really took the cake. Usually he'd take someone to his bed and everything would be forgotten but she was more than difficult, she was impossible. Unfortunately he had no choice with $32 million on the line and needed to step up his game if he was going to win her over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mikaelson Plantation - Seven Mile Beach, Grand Cayman Island – 31 October</strong>
</p><p>"Cat Woman," Enzo murmured in her ear, making her shiver slightly. "Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>"And why don't I care?" She spun around not realising just how close he was and fell against his chest which was snuggly fitted into a tuxedo. The weather was warm and they were on the back terrace, Rebekah could hear the waves lapping against the shore and smell the salt in the night air. She felt the memories flood back, the scenario was eerily familiar taking her back to their night together in Bali.</p><p>"If you wanted to touch me, gorgeous, all you needed to do was ask," he chuckled, his brown eyes searching her blue ones intently.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to have to take a shower and disinfect myself," she uttered, reeling backwards.</p><p>"By all means, lead the way," he teased. "I know how you like it when I…"</p><p>"Lorenzo, just stop. That was a long time ago and I have no interest in repeating my past mistakes."</p><p>"I don't recall them being mistakes when you were screaming my name."</p><p>"You smug bastard," she growled, before quickly changing the subject. "And didn't anyone tell you this was a costume party? I don't think a tuxedo counts as dress-up."</p><p>"I'm James Bond," he baulked. "You know, 007?"</p><p>"I'm familiar with James Bond thank you very much," she drawled. "You could have come up with something a little more creative."</p><p>"Well, given the short notice and the fact that I hate stupid looking costumes. The better I look the worse everyone else does. You should remember that from that party we went to in…"</p><p>"As delightful as memories are, I have other pressing issues. Like where is your little protégé?"</p><p>"I'm her coach, not her babysitter, Rebekah. Last time I saw Caroline she was complaining about her costume."</p><p>"And this was before she worked out Niklaus was dressed as the devil," she murmured, hoping things got better, not worse.</p><p>"He promised to go and speak to Caroline but I haven't heard anything since. My brother has a way of being…"</p><p>"An ass?"</p><p>"Pretty much," she agreed, knowingly. "Sounds like someone else I know."</p><p>"That's not what you used to say when I did that thing you liked with my…"</p><p>"Charming, and you wonder why we broke up..."</p><p>"You broke up?" Caroline baulked, interrupting their conversation abruptly, her eyes darting between the two curiously.</p><p>"We broke up Bonnie and Kol at the bar," Enzo covered, noting Rebekah's slightly shocked expression at almost being caught out. "Bon Bon was this close to clawing his eyes out. I, for one, was quite happy to let it play out but mum here just had to intervene and ruin my fun."</p><p>"Well, that hardly surprises me given their mutual affection for each other," Caroline murmured, distractedly.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Rebekah asked.</p><p>"Um, yeah," she said, unconvincingly. "Can I have a chat to Enzo?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll leave you to it," Rebekah said excusing herself, wondering what the hell her idiotic brother had done this time.</p><p>"Are you still upset about the costume?"</p><p>"That was like a few hours ago, Enzo, keep up."</p><p>"Oh let me guess, a brooding blonde about yea high with an attitude problem?" Her frustrated expression told him he was right. "What's he done now?"</p><p>"What hasn't he done?" She huffed, flopping onto the nearby chair. "Klaus Mikaelson would have to be the most conceited, chauvinistic, smug, self-absorbed idiot I've ever met."</p><p>"Tell me what you really think," he joked taking a seat beside her.</p><p>"You know a little support wouldn't go astray, Enzo," Caroline argued. "You're not only my coach but someone I consider a friend, even when you're annoying me."</p><p>"Gee thanks, Care Bear," he teased. "I am your friend Caroline and I know Klaus is an ass but this arrangement is really for your own good."</p><p>"Oh you mean for my publicity? I am so sick of hearing this redundant argument. I couldn't care less about my public image; all I want to do is play tennis."</p><p>"I get that…"</p><p>"Why do I sense a very big but coming on?" He swivelled around in his chair so he could look at her directly, dreading this conversation but knowing it had to be done.</p><p>"While your public image is important, I'm more interested in what Klaus could offer you on the tennis court," Enzo explained as she looked at him curiously. "His skills, his expertise, you could learn a lot from him Caroline. In some cases more than I could ever teach you."</p><p>"What exactly are you trying to say?"</p><p>"Putting aside his personal indiscretions, when Klaus Mikaelson is on the court he's unstoppable, and you know why? He's mentally focused; he's disciplined and unwaveringly confident."</p><p>"And you're saying I'm not," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"It would have been nice to tell me about this sooner, coach."</p><p>"Well it's only been since…"</p><p>"Don't say it! I don't want to talk about my mother again."</p><p>"That's the problem, Caroline," he implored. "You haven't really spoken about her since the funeral eighteen months ago."</p><p>"That's my prerogative, Enzo," she baulked. "I've told you, I've told Kat, Bonnie and my therapist that numerous times. You could at least respect my privacy given the circumstances."</p><p>"And we've done that," he replied. "But if I'm being really honest Caroline, it's affecting your tennis. You know the game that your mother loved watching you play."</p><p>"Are you really trying to guilt trip me right now?"</p><p>"I would never do that. I just wanted to remind you that Liz was so proud of your talent and she would hate to see you so miserable."</p><p>"I'm not miserable."</p><p>"Well, you're not happy either, admit it, Caroline." She fidgeted nervously knowing there was some truth to his words.</p><p>Caroline and her mother were inseparable when she was growing up after her father walked out on them. Finding out she'd been diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer and losing her just nine short months later had completely blindsided her. She'd hidden away from the world initially, choosing to keep her mother's death private; it wasn't anyone's business after all. Shortly after her funeral, Caroline needed a distraction and had thrown herself back into her tennis and although she'd had some initial and surprising success, it had waned recently. She'd tried to pretend outwardly it wasn't related but inside Caroline knew it was true.</p><p>"Fine," she murmured. "Maybe I haven't been happy but I'm trying here Enzo. I really am."</p><p>"I know, gorgeous," he smiled pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair affectionately. "You are one of the strongest people I know, not to mention completely stubborn."</p><p>"Only you could make a joke at this moment," she slapped him playfully on the arm.</p><p>"And that's why you love me," he said squeezing her tightly. "Just don't expect this treatment all the time; I have a reputation to protect."</p><p>"So, what you're basically telling me is I have no choice but to sell my soul to the devil?" She asked, pulling backwards.</p><p>"You always have a choice and I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do."</p><p>"But you think he's good for my career?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, look just take some time and think about it at least," he replied. "And if you decide to take up the offer just remember if he touches a hair on your pretty little head, I'll kill him."</p><hr/><p>"Ouch, that hurts," she winced, as he placed her on the living room couch. The room was deathly quiet, well besides her incessant complaining. "I thought we agreed not to talk, Miss Pierce," he said, walking towards the kitchen, no doubt to get that ice pack he'd promised. She just rolled her eyes in response, annoyed that he insisted on calling her that still. There was no doubting Elijah Mikaelson was gorgeous but his personality left a lot to be desired. He was related to Klaus, Rebekah and Kol though, so what should she expect? Before she knew it he'd returned, kneeling at the side of the couch and removing her shoe carefully.</p><p>Her heart rate had increased steadily and Katherine wasn't quite sure whether it was from the pain or his warm hands on her skin. He wordlessly placed the ice pack on her ankle and she inhaled sharply in response, trying to ignore just how cold it was against her now swollen ankle. After a while she became accustomed to the feeling and looked over at Elijah curiously. He was a complete stranger yet here he was holding an ice pack on her ankle, it all seemed rather intimate. Katherine had to keep reminding herself that he was a Doctor and was just doing his job.</p><p>"I can do that now," she insisted, placing her hand over his and trying to ignore the reverberations it sent through her body.</p><p>"You're not a good patient, are you?"</p><p>"I just don't like being ordered around," she explained, noticing he hadn't moved his hand yet.</p><p>"I hadn't noticed," he drawled, before holding her gaze. It was like time stood still and Katherine completely forgot where she was for a minute. He slowly removined his hand from her ankle and Katherine had to admit she was a little disappointed the moment had ended. "You remind me a lot of my sister, bossy and unrelenting," he commented, his lips tugging at a smile.</p><p>"Gee, way to compliment a girl." Not only did he call her bossy and unrelenting, he also compared her to Rebekah, the ultimate insult in Katherine's eyes.</p><p>"You're welcome," he chuckled, surprising her slightly. He seemed so earnest and uptight, so this was a welcome change in demeanour. "You're not my first difficult patient and I doubt you'll be my last."</p><p>"No, that would probably be your brother."</p><p>"He can be difficult, yes," he admitted. "But Niklaus knows if he misbehaves, I'll go back to my practice full-time."</p><p>"Do you enjoy being his physician?" She asked, curiously.</p><p>"Sometimes, I mean the travel is by far the best inducement; the tennis isn't too bad either."</p><p>"Why do I sense that's not enough for you?"</p><p>"Sometimes it isn't," he admitted, wondering why he was talking about something so personal with a complete stranger. Apart from her whinging she seemed to have a personable quality that brought him out of his shell. "So, I'm curious why Princess Leia? Don't tell me you're a Star Wars fan?"</p><p>"Maybe," she grinned. "Not only is she a Princess, she's a complete badass, the perfect combination in my view. Let me guess you prefer C3PO?"</p><p>"Should I be offended by that?"</p><p>"It's just he's cautious and..."</p><p>"Neurotic. I think you need to stop right there before I leave you here without any medical treatment."</p><p>"Fine, who is your favourite then?"</p><p>"I always considered myself a Han Solo fan because he didn't pander to Princess Leia's demands and told her how it was."</p><p>"Well, until he fell in love with her."</p><p>"It would have been difficult not to," he agreed. "You know Katherine, it's okay to let someone take care of you. It doesn't make you weak or helpless." The way he said it and the way he used her name was telling her he wasn't talking about her injury anymore.</p><p>"I think that's just asking for trouble," she murmured, thinking about her string of past failed relationships. Katherine felt her chest constrict and was struggling to breathe he was in that close proximity. What the hell was happening here?</p><p>"Elijah, there you are," a female voice enquired. He moved away swiftly, standing up and facing the pretty brunette who'd just entered the room. "I've been looking all over for you."</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you tonight." His voice was stilted and Katherine was wondering who this woman was and what she wanted.</p><p>"I heard about the little soiree Klaus decided to have so hopped on the first available flight,"</p><p>"I was just tending to Miss Pierce's ankle, she fell over in the garden," he answered, as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Katherine looked on in confusion wondering what was happening and why they were suddenly back to formalities.</p><p>"Oh, I see," she replied, raising her eyebrows in Katherine's direction. "My husband is too kind for his own good, always on call 24/7." Katherine felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs, did she just say husband? He didn't have a ring because she'd already checked that little detail after laying eyes on him for the first time this morning.</p><p>"This is my wife Tatia, Miss Pierce," he introduced them. To say this situation was awkward was an understatement.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Tatia," she greeted, thinking the opposite. "I'm fine now really, you two should get back and enjoy the party."</p><p>"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it, Elijah," she smirked. "Come up to our room and I'll show you my costume."</p><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He looked at her one last time, his concerned expression not lost on her.</p><p>"I'll be fine," she assured him, willing him and his wife to leave the room and take the awkwardness with them. "Thanks for the ice." After they'd left she fell back onto the couch pillows in frustration thinking it was just her luck. Why were the good ones always taken?</p><hr/><p>Caroline was confused. After her chat with Enzo, she'd gone to the beach, her shoes in hand as she walked over the soft sand. This really was a beautiful spot in the world; she could see why Klaus liked it. Klaus. Even just saying his name made her angry. When he'd accosted her on the dance floor she expected the same arrogant rhetoric but for a split second he seemed to be trying to make amends. Until he propositioned her, obviously this is how he usually got women to agree to things, but she wasn't like that. She'd stormed off, determined to go to her room and forget this ever happened but after running into Enzo, Caroline was now rethinking her decision. As much as she hated to admit when her coach was right, he was.</p><p>Her tennis had suffered and as much as she tried to convince herself it hadn't she knew denying it was only harming her career. A career that her mom was proud of, as Enzo so rightly put it. The enthusiasm she once felt for tennis had disappeared with the passing of her mother, which was hardly a surprise. She remembered when she was growing up and her mom would take her to every practice and watch all her games, like the loving parent she was. After she'd gone, Caroline remembered how devastated she felt not seeing her in the stands. She'd rallied winning a few tournaments, her anger spurring her on but once that evaporated she was just numb. Her game had begun to unravel after that but she'd refused to accept it, even after her friends had tried to get through to her.</p><p>She kicked the sand in frustration thinking about her current predicament, if only she didn't have to partner with Satan to make that happen. She couldn't deny he was talented and any expertise he could offer her would be a bonus. At the same time he was so infuriating and she couldn't promise that she wouldn't beat him to death with her tennis racquet.</p><p>"It's a beautiful night," he said, startling her slightly. Speak of the devil. It was like he could tell she was thinking about him, that or he had a death wish.</p><p>"I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said, not bothering to turn around.</p><p>"I rarely take orders," he murmured and she could tell in his voice that he was smiling, bastard. "Plus, I sort of owe you an apology."</p><p>"You sort of owe me an apology? I'm surprised you know what that is," she muttered, determined not to fall for another one of his pathetic explanations.</p><p>"I've been known to apologise in my time," he admitted, walking in front of her. "Maybe not often, but when it's warranted."</p><p>"I'm not interested."</p><p>"At least just hear me out, love," he asked, sending her his best impression of a puppy dog.</p><p>"Only if you stop calling me that, I do have a name."</p><p>"Okay, Caroline," he murmured. "I was an…"</p><p>"Ass?"</p><p>"I thought I was the one talking? Yes I might have been a bit hasty and I'm sorry if I was insensitive."</p><p>"I'm curious, did your publicist write this pathetic excuse for an apology?"</p><p>"Rebekah wouldn't understand the word insensitive," he muttered. "Has anyone told you you're an angry person?"</p><p>"It can't hurt on the tennis court, right? Look, spare me your false and, not to mention, rehearsed excuses. I'm not stupid and quite frankly I'd really just prefer you were honest, sans the pick-up lines, Mikaelson."</p><p>"Okay," he inhaled. "I can be difficult at times, it's in my make-up but no one has ever really called me out on it. I need you, probably more than you'll ever know, for this arrangement and would really appreciate it if you'd reconsider."</p><p>"Well, I'm still unmoved Klaus. I guess the only way to settle this is on the tennis court."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"First one to win the set gets their way," she suggested.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Right now," she explained, "Last time I checked you had a few spare tennis courts to use"</p><p>"Like dressed in costume?"</p><p>"Well, why not? Are you chicken?"</p><p>"Not at all," he balked. "It's just you're a woman and I'm a..."</p><p>"Congratulations, glad to see you've learnt about the birds and the bees but spare me the biology lesson, Mikaelson," she shot back. "Are we on or not?"</p><p>"Well, if you insist, love."</p><p>"Great, just remember that love is a score in tennis, not my name, okay?"</p><p>The clay court was his most private and located at the side of the property far from the party, they'd activated the lights and here they both stood bare foot and still very much in costume. Caroline had to admit she'd never experienced anything like this before. She figured there was a first time for everything. Unfortunately she was down a dismal five games to two and it wasn't looking good, not that she was surprised. He tossed the ball and then hit it over the net, straight into the path of her double handed backhand. She returned it and watched as it sailed over the net right into the back corner of the court, Klaus faltered slightly and missed the shot. Any smart person could tell that he'd thrown the shot. It seemed a little strange coming from a competitive person like him.</p><p>"I like a fair game and don't appreciate people throwing points to try and make me feel better." she shouted across the court.</p><p>"It was a good shot, one thing I can say about you Forbes is that you've got a killer backhand. That forehand leaves a lot to be desired though."</p><p>"Well, your ball toss could certainly use some work," she muttered.</p><p>"This is stupid," he admitted holding up his racquet almost like it was a white flag. "I'm not going to make you partner with me like this. As much as I want this to work I would never decide anything on a bet."</p><p>"A bet that you'll probably win."</p><p>"Hold on," he said, the realisation crossing his face. "So, this whole exercise wasn't about winning or losing, you brought me out here for sport?"</p><p>"Well last time I checked tennis fits under the definition of a sport."</p><p>"Cute."</p><p>"I was just trying to check that you were committed to this partnership, what better way then dragging your ass out here in costume on Halloween?"</p><p>"You played me."</p><p>"You did the same," she shot back. "How about we call this a draw?"</p><p>"So, does that mean you agree to the partnership?"</p><p>"Begrudgingly, yes," she agreed. "Just stay out of my way and I'll do the same."</p><p>"You've got a deal," he said, as she walked from the court purposefully. "Hey, where are you going?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"That forehand isn't going to fix itself, you realise?"</p><p>"As much as your ball toss needs work, I thought you'd want to return to all your little groupies," she replied.</p><p>"I may be a male, but I can multitask."</p><p>"We'll see about that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to the Jungle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Khalifa International Tennis Complex - Practice Courts - Doha, Qatar- 2 January - (2 months later)</strong>
</p><p>"I thought I told you to stop hitting me," Klaus growled over the net, as yet another tennis ball made contact with his body.</p><p>"It's not my fault you keep getting in the way, Mikaelson," she shot back, tossing a ball in the air and serving it at him. "Maybe you're getting slow in your old age."</p><p>"I am not old so don't blame me for your inaccuracy, Forbes," he mimicked, meeting the incoming ball with his racquet and sending a forceful forehand up the centre of the court. Caroline faltered, missing it and watching helplessly as it sailed past.</p><p>"Well, maybe if you didn't try to distract me while we were supposed to be practicing."</p><p>"It's not my fault you can't concentrate, love," he replied, raising his eyebrows in her direction.</p><p>"Oh, for the love of God," Enzo muttered, from the sidelines. "Enough! This squabbling was kind of cute about two months ago but now it's just really grating on my nerves."</p><p>"Not only yours," Matt agreed. "What did we say about you two talking?"</p><p>"Not to do it," Caroline murmured, sending Klaus a dirty look from afar.</p><p>"Exactly," Matt said. "So, how about a little less conversation and a little more action?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'd love to see Little Miss Mouthy keep her mouth shut for more than thirty seconds."</p><p>"Hey, there's no need for name-calling," Enzo replied, his protective instincts kicking in earning a big smile from his client. "I prefer Little Miss Chatterbox, it kind of has that endearing quality about it."</p><p>"Just when I thought I liked you," she scowled, walking off court purposefully.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, in disbelief.</p><p>"I need a rest."</p><p>"Why, are you injured?" Matt asked, the concern in his voice evident.</p><p>"No, just having some breathing issues. I need some respite from his over-inflated ego, it's stifling."</p><p>"Well, the same could be said about your nagging skills," he scoffed, taking the opportunity to take a time out from yet another temper tantrum. What the hell had he gotten himself into?</p><p>The past few months had followed the same pattern. The first half-hour would go quite well and then they'd start to fight. Usually, it was a few throwaway lines but then it would descend into an all-out argument and one of them would end up storming away. It took all his willpower not to walk out on this crazy arrangement permanently, but the $32 million figure would flash before his eyes and Klaus would return, albeit very reluctantly.</p><p>They had arrived in Doha from the States a day earlier and headed straight into practice before the tournament on January 4. Given their volatile pairing, their representatives had smartly decided to hold off on an announcement about their partnership until the last minute. To be honest they all wanted to be sure Klaus and Caroline didn't kill each other in the meantime.</p><p>The Qatar ExxonMobil Open was a great season opener and always drew the big names on the tennis circuit. Klaus had been playing it for a few years now, so he was comfortable competing for the first time in mixed doubles as well as his usual singles. Caroline, on the other hand, hadn't played there yet and Klaus could tell she was nervous. He was starting to realize after months of training that when she was nervous she was also annoyingly defensive.</p><p>Today was case in point. It also didn't help that their publicists had decided on a post-practice press conference today to announce their partnership, which was scheduled for seventeen minutes' time. Hopefully, they were on speaking terms by then.</p><p>Caroline had been decidedly angry that the press thought they were a couple after she turned up at Grand Cayman Island on Halloween. The paparazzi had been relentless, snapping photos of them attempting to meet for practice and speculating that they were the hottest new couple on the tennis circuit. Maybe that was kind of his fault, but Klaus was supposed to be cleaning up his image, what better way than an actual girlfriend?</p><p>Caroline, on the other hand, was mortified that people would think her standards were that low. Klaus was used to girls throwing themselves at him so Caroline Forbes was a complete mystery, not that he cared to explore that option any further.</p><p>"So, are we ready?" Rebekah breezed in, with Katherine begrudgingly by her side.</p><p>"As long as they don't throw tennis balls at each other, then we're right," Enzo quipped.</p><p>"I'll make sure to frisk them for any dangerous objects beforehand," Matt promised.</p><p>"I thought we'd moved past this kindergarten stage, children," Rebekah chided. "All I ask is that you smile sweetly for the cameras."</p><p>"That's fine as long as there's a considerable distance between us," Klaus shot back.</p><p>"You're partners," Katherine balked. "We're trying to create an ambiance of teamwork and partnership, so that requires you to sit next to each other."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really Caroline," Katherine huffed. "It's only for twenty minutes or so."</p><p>"Fine," she replied, gruffly. "As long as you don't touch me."</p><p>"Oh please," Klaus drawled. "You wish, princess."</p><p>"I don't know if you're aware, but you two are a publicist's dream come true," Rebekah groaned, sarcastically. "If you even think of misbehaving I may kill you myself, got it?"</p><p>"Is it wrong that you just turned me on?" Enzo whispered in her ear, discreetly. She rolled her eyes choosing not to acknowledge his comment.</p><p>"Caroline, let's go and get you cleaned up before showtime," Katherine suggested.</p><p>"I thought this was supposed to be natural?"</p><p>"Well, nothing in the media is natural, you should know that by now," Katherine shared, steering her away towards the change rooms. Enzo and Matt followed, no doubt to get some well-earned rest from their incessant bickering.</p><p>"You just can't help yourself, Niklaus," Rebekah accused. "Might I remind you what is on the line if you don't do this?"</p><p>"I don't need to hear the broken record again," he hissed, taking a sip from his water bottle. "What more do you want from me?"</p><p>"Some cooperation?"</p><p>"Have you met Little Miss Princess?"</p><p>"She can't be that bad."</p><p>"Oh yes, she can," he growled. "I never knew women could be so insufferable, well except for you, dear sister."</p><p>"Charming, Niklaus. Believe it or not, life isn't always easy and those groupies you spend your nights with aren't actually real."</p><p>"Well, they certainly feel real."</p><p>"Briefly, and then you're back to where you started," she murmured. "Maybe it's time you grew up."</p><p>"Where's the fun in that?" Klaus answered, rubbing his sweat towel across his neck and stalking towards the change rooms. "Now, don't we have a press conference to get ready for? Not that I have to do much of course."</p><hr/><p>"Thanks for coming to this press conference today," Klaus said, sending his most dazzling smile, complete with dimples that he knew the media liked. "We wanted to bring you together to make an announcement." The camera flashes went off simultaneously blinding him briefly. Klaus was used to media attention, it usually followed him wherever he went but this seemed so contrived and fake for a change.</p><p>"Klaus and I have decided to pair in the mixed doubles competition in addition to our singles commitments. It's a great way to enrich our tennis careers and we're looking forward to the challenge." After the usual formalities, the questions came thick and fast, mainly centering around their supposed relationship, Klaus was surprised the press even bought a relationship between the two, given she was far from his type.</p><p>"No, we're not in a relationship," Caroline confirmed and Klaus could sense the relief in her voice at being able to clear that rumor up. "Just tennis partners guys, nothing else."</p><p>"I find that difficult to believe," Jaimie from Sports Illustrated said, looking at him pointedly. That may have had something to do with the fact he slept with her and never called her again. Oops.</p><p>"Trust me, it's easier than you think to keep things platonic, especially given how important this tennis partnership is," she said, stepping on his foot under the table by way of punishment, making him silently curse in pain. Of course, the media were still unrelenting but after a few repetitive denials from both parties they eventually gave up, for now that is. Klaus knew the stories wouldn't completely disappear but they definitely played in his favor.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>St Regis Hotel, Doha – The Rooftop Terrace Bar (Five hours later)</strong>
</p><p>Klaus needed something, he wasn't so strict that he would never allow a drink and after today's circus of a media conference, he needed some alcohol. He made his way up in the elevator, trying to let the events of the past few months disappear. It was at that moment her judgmental blonde face flashed through his head, those blue eyes he knew so well blazing at him angrily.</p><p>It had been on the tip of his tongue constantly but Klaus really thought she needed to get laid. Of course, he couldn't say that aloud because he didn't want to risk offending her further and he needed to keep his sponsorship. Something that baffled him was why Caroline had agreed to this partnership. It was obvious why he needed her, but what was in it for her? Publicity didn't seem like something she craved so why was she still here?</p><p>Klaus decided to put that one down to something that wasn't his business and he didn't really care as long as it benefitted him. He sat at a barstool and ordered a scotch watching as the brilliant skyscrapers lit up the night sky, the humid weather relaxing him. Most people would think that traveling for work was foreign and lonely but Klaus loved exploring new places and women. He looked around taking in the female talent.</p><p>Golden waves tumbling over a toned and tanned back catching his attention. He licked his lips excitedly thinking he'd found his match for the night. It was at that point she turned around slightly and his excitement turned into dread.</p><p>"Are you stalking me?"</p><p>"You wish," he growled, trying to ignore just how delicious she looked. "I think someone has an overly inflated opinion of themselves."</p><p>"Funny that sounds just like someone else I know," she quipped. "Don't tell me you've run out of bimbos to lure back to your lair already?"</p><p>"Hardly."</p><p>"Yet, here you are all alone at a bar."</p><p>"I could say the same about you," he shot back. "Although I'm not surprised that even men here can't warm to that prickly nature of yours."</p><p>"Oh you'd be surprised," she smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm not sure why you even care though."</p><p>"I don't, but anything that annoys you is a bonus."</p><p>"That's real mature, Klaus."</p><p>"Oh, like you can talk? I have the bruises to prove your pettiness, love."</p><p>"What did I tell you about calling me a tennis score?"</p><p>"Most women would think it was an endearment."</p><p>"Except for the tennis player who equates it to its actual meaning which is nothing," she argued.</p><p>"Is there a problem here?" The bartender asked cautiously, looking between them both cautiously.</p><p>"Yes, but I can't shoo him away. Even bug spray won't kill him, nothing will, unfortunately," Caroline joked to the rather somber-looking barman who didn't quite seem to understand her meaning.</p><p>"How about another vodka instead?"</p><p>"Oh drinking before a tournament. I didn't take you for the rebellious type."</p><p>"Well, that goes to show how you don't even know me," she shared. "If you must know you've driven me to drink."</p><p>"Does that mean I get an award?'</p><p>"No, you should be ashamed of yourself," she shot back, taking a big sip from her drink in the process. "I'm not sure this is anything to be proud about."</p><p>"Oh, like you can talk. In your eyes, I can't do anything right."</p><p>"And your point is?"</p><p>"Funny," he replied, deadpan. "As much as we like to fight it's not going to improve our chances in the mixed doubles."</p><p>"You don't say?"</p><p>"Maybe to some people that sarcasm is cute, but not to me, sweetheart."</p><p>"Well, at least that's better than love," she begrudgingly admitted.</p><p>"Do I sense a truce in our future?"</p><p>"I don't know, are you going to stop being an arrogant ass, Mikaelson?"</p><p>"I don't know are you going to stop nagging me and hitting me with flying objects?"</p><p>"I can't promise where my shots may wander but if you're willing to act like a normal human being I could make some changes, Mikaelson."</p><p>"How kind of you," he teased. "And the name is Klaus."</p><p>"Well, last time I checked you didn't like to call me by my first name so why should I…"</p><p>"That could be interesting on the court when I ask you to switch sides during a point. What do you think the crowd would prefer sweet cheeks or uptight ass?"</p><p>"And here I was heading towards hot head for you or grouchy pants, actually I have a slew of great nicknames."</p><p>"And as much as I would love to hear them right now, I just really need a drink."</p><p>"Sounds familiar," she agreed, picking up her glass and swirling the liquid around it. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"I think so," Klaus murmured, uncertainly. Knowing Caroline Forbes, he wasn't quite so sure whether to entertain her thoughts.</p><p>"What made you want to play tennis?"</p><p>"Well if god-given talent isn't a reason then I don't know what is," he replied smugly.</p><p>"So, that was it?" She asked, not even bothering to look up from her glass. Klaus immediately felt bad for answering so flippantly. Yes, it was true but Klaus knew deep down there was more to his passion than he was letting on. The problem was he wasn't sure whether he wanted Caroline to know anything deeper about him. After all he had a reputation to protect, but there was something in her tone that told him he needed to be honest.</p><p>"I guess I wanted to make the people I love proud," he nervously bit out, realizing he'd never admitted that to anyone.</p><p>"Well, it looks like we might have found a common interest then," she conceded, pulling out her barstool and stepping off it. Klaus looked at her quizzically, wondering how their conversation had suddenly halted. "Good night."</p><p>"You're leaving so early?"</p><p>"I prefer to leave anywhere on a high note," she shared, throwing down a wad of notes. "Couldn't have you bringing me down after all."</p><p>"I'm not that bad," he said, watching as she began to walk away. "Although, I'd like to offer an olive branch."</p><p>"Why?" She asked swiveling around, her blue eyes boring into his curiously.</p><p>"I think ultimately we have the same reasons for being here and that can't necessarily be a bad thing."</p><p>"As long as people don't think I'd ever consider you in any other way but professional."</p><p>"Have you looked at me?" He asked his ego too much to contain, even in this situation.</p><p>"You're definitely ruining your chances at a partnership right now."</p><p>"I'll behave," he promised. "Well, in public that is."</p><p>"Sounds like the best I'm going to get," Caroline muttered, sarcastically. Klaus chose to ignore just how beautiful she looked then and there, her blonde hair illuminated by the neighboring buildings. This was a business arrangement nothing else. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dare You to Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Emirates Flight EK473 – Dubai, UAE to Sydney, Australia 9 January </strong>
</p><p>"When I agreed to this little arrangement, I didn't think it meant we had to travel together as well," Caroline hissed, gesturing to the seat across the other side of the First Class cabin.</p><p>"Well, you are tennis partners, so it would seem a little strange if you didn't," Bonnie replied, lazily. "Anyway, I did make sure you were seated as far away from each other as possible." They were halfway and seven hours into their journey to Sydney and Caroline was growing increasingly impatient, as usual. People always thought her life was glamorous, but traveling these long distances most certainly wasn't.</p><p>The APIA Sydney International was the prelude tournament to the first Grand Slam of the year. It was a good opportunity to get in some more practice before the lucrative Australian Open in Melbourne later in the month.</p><p>"After that performance in Qatar, I'm not sure how much longer we'll be partners."</p><p>"As much as you are wishing for that to happen, Caroline," Bonnie murmured, knowingly. "You guys did pretty well for your first tournament, even the commentators said that."</p><p>"Since when is only making the third round a good result?"</p><p>"Well, you did beat two other couples, including the Indian team who were the favorites to make the quarter-finals."</p><p>"That was a miracle in itself given you two were this close to killing each other before the tournament had even begun," Kol chimed in from between their seats.</p><p>"Now, I understand why you have to travel with Klaus Caroline, but why do we have to have the pleasure of his company?"</p><p>"I could say the same thing about you, darling," he shot back. "Plus I'm not here for Niklaus, if you must know."</p><p>"Well, why are you here then?" Caroline asked, probably against her better judgment.</p><p>"What can I say? Australian women are phenomenal creatures," he shared. "I always make sure I'm traveling with Niklaus in January for that very reason."</p><p>"Great, not only do I have to travel with this idiot, I have to watch him shamelessly throw himself at poor, unsuspecting women," Bonnie drawled. "Look out females of Australia."</p><p>"You like to watch, hey? You know Bonnie, whatever takes your fancy."</p><p>"Urgh, I think I need a cold shower to purge myself of all these disgusting images you've forced upon me," she complained, standing up and making her way to the back of the cabin.</p><p>"If you need any help cleaning those hard to reach places, just give me a shout," Kol called out to her retreating back. Caroline couldn't hear her reply but she knew it wouldn't be complimentary.</p><p>"Wow, there's really no similarities between you and Klaus at all, I wouldn't even know you were related," she mumbled, sarcastically.</p><p>"Well, I am one of a kind, Caroline," he boasted, taking the seat next to her.</p><p>"What are you doing? I never said you could sit here."</p><p>"I'm keeping Bonnie's seat warm, plus I'm bored and need someone to entertain me," he whined, childishly.</p><p>"Why don't you go and annoy Matt or Enzo, or even better yet your charming brother?"</p><p>"Because I'd prefer to annoy you instead, I thought you'd be flattered."</p><p>"Just great! Where is an inflight porn channel when you need one?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I was thinking, hey maybe you're not so bad after all, Forbes."</p><p>"I don't get you," she said, shaking her head. "Why are you pushing this partnership when you are probably the biggest womanizer on earth, besides your brother?"</p><p>"I may like the ladies, but I'm also a businessman, Caroline," he explained.</p><p>"Okay, I suppose that makes sense. Why are you so sure this is going to work?"</p><p>"I wasn't in the first place, in fact, I thought this idea was all sorts of crazy but given Rebekah was the one who concocted it, I wasn't surprised. But then I realized it's all about the public perception and Niklaus is one good actor when he wants to be."</p><p>"A good actor?"</p><p>"Just like he can make any woman believe she's the one, he can make the public believe he's changed his ways, even though we both know it's never going to happen. Now you, my dear, need a lot more practice if you're going to be believable."</p><p>"I have been pleasant enough."</p><p>"Do you even know what that word means?</p><p>"Just a suggestion, look at this like it's a movie and you're the main character. You might even have a little fun pretending."</p><p>"Fun? With your brother?"</p><p>"Consider this a challenge," he suggested. "If you play along you'll really piss him off and I know how much you enjoy doing that."</p><p>"I pretty sure I already piss him off, Kol," she scoffed.</p><p>"Not really, that annoying banter between you is like foreplay for my brother, trust me. The more he provokes you the more you react."</p><p>"I do not," she grumbled, knowing it was maybe half true. "Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"Like I said, Caroline, I'm a businessman first and foremost but I also like pissing off my brother, and it will be difficult for him to argue if you're playing by the rules. So I guess you could say I consider this a win-win."</p><p>"Excuse me, Miss Forbes?" The flight attendant interrupted quietly, handing her a piece of paper. "Mister Mikaelson wanted me to give you this." She took it from her wordlessly, turning on the overhead light and studying what it was.</p><p>"That bastard," she muttered, scanning the page furiously.</p><p>"What's he done now?" Kol asked, curiously.</p><p>"He's written a full-page summary critiquing my tennis performance in Doha," she growled. "I'm going to go over there and shove this up his ass." She argued, unbuckling her seatbelt and attempting to get up before Kol stopped her.</p><p>"Have you not been listening to me the past ten minutes?" He asked, incredulously. "My brother provokes you and then you react, like right now."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry if I find this all sorts of offensive," she shot back. "I expect this from Enzo or Matt as my coaches but not him. And what's worse is that he couldn't even talk to me about it, just sends it down the aisle via the flight attendant."</p><p>"Breathe, Caroline," he instructed. "Don't play his game, be the bigger person."</p><p>"Easy for you to say," she muttered. "I can't believe I'm asking you of all people this, but what do you think I should do?"</p><p>"Go over there, suggest going to the bar for a drink and thank him for his suggestions."</p><p>"Are you crazy?"</p><p>"Trust me, Caroline, he'll be expecting an earful. When you take the opposite approach, Niklaus won't know what to do. It's like reverse psychology 101."</p><p>"Who are you?" She asked, thinking maybe she'd underestimated his immature brother, even if he was still very weird. "I took some psych classes during college and find it comes in very handy with my clients. Sports stars have all sorts of issues; my brother is case in point."</p><p>"Speak of the devil," Caroline winced, thinking about what she had to do now. </p><hr/><p>"Klaus," she whispered, approaching his seat and trying not to wake the other sleeping passengers.</p><p>"I was enjoying the silence," he groaned, removing his earphones. "I take it you've come to give me a piece of your mind?"</p><p>"Actually, no. I just wanted to talk. Did you maybe want to head to the bar?" He regarded her suspiciously and straight away Caroline knew her actions were justified.</p><p>"I didn't take you for the middle of the night drinking type," he commented, as they reached the small makeshift bar at the front of the cabin.</p><p>"Tomato juice, please?" She asked the flight attendant. "I'm not."</p><p>"Whiskey, neat."</p><p>"But you obviously are, do you think that's a good idea with our training schedule?"</p><p>"Thanks, mum, trust me Matt has already tried and given up on me. Is this why you suggested this so you could berate me for my lifestyle choices?" Caroline had to do all she could not to bite, Kol's words flashing through her mind like a mantra. Who knew she'd ever listen to the younger Mikaelson?</p><p>"No, I wanted to discuss your notes." She noticed that arrogant smirk cross his face and again had to do all she could not to wipe it off his face with her hand. "I thought you made some really good points."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know I need to learn to read the signals and work on my cross-court forehand. Doubles is a whole new world when you're used to being the only player out there. But I promise I'm going to work on that."</p><p>"You are?" He balked.</p><p>"I am," she replied. "Believe it or not, I do want to make this partnership work."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Why are you so surprised? At the end of the day, this is my reputation and I want to make it past round three next time. Otherwise, what's the point of this little exercise?"</p><p>"Well, I couldn't agree more," he said, taking a sip from his tumbler. "The one thing I hate most is losing. That's why I thought you could use some pointers ahead of Sydney."</p><p>Caroline again had to stop herself from responding with exactly what she thought. When she didn't think he could get more arrogant, he had to go and prove her wrong. She was completely mystified why women seemed to be drawn to his pompous ass. She wasn't the only one who made mistakes on the court; Klaus had this annoying habit of hogging the ball. Not that she was surprised given his self-absorbed personality.</p><p>She'd been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt after their proposed truce in Doha. She'd become so sick of his bluster and asking him why he played tennis seemed to be a good idea. What she wasn't expecting was his answer about making the people he loved proud. She was taken aback at first, thinking it was just another line especially given his attitude towards his siblings but something about it seemed genuine. Maybe he was acting like Kol mentioned earlier but there was something that seemed so real about his reaction. His gaze was slightly downward but she could see that his blue eyes had glazed over momentarily and Caroline knew there was more to it. It wasn't her job to delve deeper of course but it had done enough to make her reconsider their arrangement. She just had to keep reminding herself that this was good for her career and if biting her tongue meant it would annoy him incessantly then who was she to complain?</p><p>"And I appreciate them."</p><p>"What have you done with Caroline Forbes? You know blonde, bossy and about yea high, gets annoyed with me pretty much every five minutes."</p><p>"She's looking at the bigger picture; I thought you'd be happy?"</p><p>"Well, I suppose," Klaus murmured, the confusion evident on his face. She had to admit he looked gorgeous when he was confused. Hold on, what was she thinking? This was the most arrogant guy on the planet, after all. She just had to focus on that and stop focusing on those crimson lips and disarming dimples.</p><p>"Great. So, how about we revisit this at training when we arrive?"</p><p>"Okay, I guess."</p><p>"I'm going to get some rest," she said, standing up. "See you in Sydney." Before he could reply, she'd walked away hoping her little plan had nullified him somewhat. What she couldn't get over was his absolute smug attitude, deciding she needed to push it a little bit further. She just couldn't help herself. Appeasement wasn't in her nature, after all.</p><p>She settled in her seat, glad to see that Kol had gotten the message and returned to his seat and was fast asleep, snoring with his mouth agape. She accessed her emails and began to type out a message to Katherine for their arrival. Maybe it was a little immature but Caroline couldn't help herself. If she had to put up with his patronizing instructions then he was going to have to do the same. </p><hr/><p>"Okay, so we'll get to our accommodation and meet up at Olympic Park later this afternoon for practice?" Matt asked, consulting his iPad. He always was a stickler for the schedule. Enzo just rolled his eyes. Having two very different coaches was interesting but Caroline was surprised how well they could work together. Maybe she needed to take a leaf out of their book.</p><p>She looked over at Klaus who was staring distractedly out of the window of the limousine, wondering just what he was thinking. For all their banter he certainly had prolonged moments of silence and she had to admit it intrigued her, not that she'd ever admit it aloud of course. "Actually I thought it was better we stayed together in Sydney," she said, watching as Klaus' head whipped around in shock. "I've upgraded my accommodation at the Quay."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Well, I think it would be good for us to bond as partners and what better way than staying in the same apartment, Klaus? Katherine has organized everything for us so you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it."</p><p>"Is this your way of trying to get into my bed, sweetheart?" Urgh, although she should have expected it from him. She took a deep breath, willing herself not to respond with her usual spite.</p><p>"It's an apartment with separate rooms and beds, Klaus," she replied, tartly. "I just thought it was time we made an effort to make this arrangement work and what better than in the same space?"</p><p>"Are you alright, sweetie?" Bonnie asked, the concern evident in her voice.</p><p>"I'm more than alright," she answered quickly. "I thought you'd all appreciate the sentiment given the difficulties we've had up to this point." They all looked at each other, their absolute surprise evident. "But you know if you don't agree."</p><p>"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I couldn't agree more to a bit of bonding," Kol smiled, cheekily. "What do you say, Bonnie?"</p><p>"I'd rather eat rat poison than bond with you, I'm just glad she means them and not you and me," she muttered. "Whatever Caroline wants though."</p><p>"Well, what about what I want?" Klaus argued.</p><p>"It's obvious Caroline is making an effort, Klaus. So the least you could do is the same," Matt replied.</p><p>"I have no idea what just happened here but who am I to complain?" Enzo piped up.</p><p>"But..." Klaus attempted to object.</p><p>"I thought it would be a good opportunity to go through your comments, Klaus," Caroline prodded, knowing that he couldn't disagree, especially in front of their entourage.</p><p>"Fine," he shot back. "As long as you're open to some night time visitors?" She really should have known the womanizer couldn't behave for a week but rather than react she responded positively, it was all part of her plan after all.</p><p>"The more the merrier."</p><p>"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Enzo said, shaking his head in amazement, not even the view of the amazing Harbour Bridge and Opera House in the distance enough to distract them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He Got Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Quay Apartments, Sydney Australia - January 11</strong>
</p><p>"Klaus!" Caroline yelled, banging on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! You have been in the shower forever." He smiled deviously into the mirror as he shaved, the shower water continuing to run. Truthfully he'd been out for about fifteen minutes now but she didn't need to know that. Ever since she suggested shared living arrangements and welcomed his tennis critiques, Klaus had been suspicious.</p><p>He hadn't known Caroline Forbes for long, but one thing he did know was that the feisty and argumentative blonde would never give in that easily. Klaus rather missed that side, or maybe it was the fact he missed her reaction when she was provoked. She'd been on her best behavior the past few days and Klaus decided it was time to shake things up a bit.</p><p>"I take showering very seriously, love," he yelled back, unable to hide his smile. Maybe living together would be more fun than he thought.</p><p>"Trust me the water is not going to cleanse your myriad of sins," she drawled and Klaus could tell she was rolling her eyes as she said it.</p><p>"I don't need to cleanse my sins, in fact, I welcome them," he chuckled. "Feel free to jump in and share with me, love."</p><p>"I'd rather go unshowered than get in there with you."</p><p>"Well, it's your loss."</p><p>"Urgh, just get out! I have to get ready for this party too," she argued, starting to bang on the door again. He moved swiftly across the bathroom to catch her off guard, opening the door just as she stumbled into his bare chest. Klaus had to admit the feeling of her skin against his wasn't an altogether unpleasant experience. Judging by her body language, Caroline didn't seem to mind the close proximity either.</p><p>"Are you right, love?"</p><p>"What are you doing?" Caroline growled, eventually pushing him away, her shaking hands not lost on him. Two could play this game.</p><p>"I was doing what you wanted," he said.</p><p>"What I wanted?" She asked distractedly, her eyes roaming across his bare chest.</p><p>"You know if you want to touch me, love, all you need to do is ask."</p><p>"Oh please," she groaned, pushing past him towards the shower, which was still running. "I was just noticing that for someone who just climbed out of the shower, you are awfully dry."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied. "For someone who's supposedly in a rush, you ask way too many questions." She mumbled something under her breath, the only words he could make out were arrogant and ass. "If you think my ass is so arrogant, why did you suggest shared accommodation?"</p><p>"I was hoping you'd actually behave and not hog the bathroom, speaking of which get out so I can get ready," she ordered, pushing him out and slamming the door in his face. Klaus grinned knowing that his strategy was working. Game on, Caroline Forbes.</p><p>
  <strong>Lobby, Quay Apartments Sydney</strong>
</p><p>"Niklaus, get your annoying ass down here! The party starts in fifteen minutes," Rebekah hissed into the phone, before disconnecting and flopping onto the plush, red couch.</p><p>"Still as bossy as ever, I see," Enzo whistled, approaching her as she paced back and forth impatiently. "Glad to see nothing changes."</p><p>"I thought I told you to buzz off?"</p><p>"Well, given your brother and my star player are now doubles partners that's going to be a little difficult, gorgeous."</p><p>"What have I told you about calling me that?" She shot back.</p><p>"White really is your color, gorgeous," he observed, using the endearment again just to annoy her as he took in her knee-length dress that only accentuated her tanned skin. "I remember that time in Chiang Mai when..."</p><p>"For the last time, let's not go there."</p><p>"We had a good time Beks, why can't we even talk about it?"</p><p>"That was a long time ago, Enzo," she sighed, her frustration obvious.</p><p>"But you have to agree that it was amazing while it lasted," he offered.</p><p>"It was fun," she murmured, her face breaking into a smile as the memories came flooding back. "But that was years ago Enzo, we're not the same people we were then."</p><p>Rebekah was restless after finishing her university degree so she decided to take a trip around the world, what she wasn't expecting was to meet Lorenzo St John in a small bar in Prague. One day they were strangers, the next week travelling partners and a month later lovers. The feelings he evoked in her were unlike any other man and she fell hopelessly in love with him. Rebekah knew that would probably never change and having him in such close proximity was torture. It didn't help that she had to keep their relationship a secret from her family. The less they knew the better.</p><p>"Look, that around the world trip was a phenomenal experience but at the end of it, you had a coaching job lined up in the States while I had one waiting for me in London. Plus there was also that pesky habit we had of getting into raging arguments at the drop of a hat."</p><p>"We always made up in the bedroom or whatever was closer." he smiled, knowingly. "Anyway, we agreed that long-distance relationships never work."</p><p>"Yes, which is why I don't understand your incessant attempts to relive the past?"</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with talking about memories from our trip."</p><p>"Yeah, well I would prefer to leave the past exactly where it belongs," she replied curtly. "Yes, we have a professional connection now but that's no excuse to revisit memory lane."</p><p>"Well, if you insist," Enzo murmured, moving far too close for Rebekah's liking. "You know I always wanted you to be happy, right? Just because we lost touch, doesn't mean I didn't want that for you."</p><p>"Me too," she whispered, her blue eyes gazing into his all too familiar brown ones, the familiar feelings flooding back and making her chest constrict. Damn him. "Now, I think it’s high time we get those two down here pronto. Niklaus is being a stubborn ass, so maybe you should try Caroline."</p><p>"Oh I think she's more stubborn; if that's even possible," Enzo joked. "Let's just give them five more minutes."</p><p>"And what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" She asked as a knowing smirk crossed his features. "Get your head out of the gutter!"</p><p>"Sorry Beks, I was just thinking about that time in Cartagena when we did it..."</p><p>"Enzo, enough!" She stopped him mid-sentence before a small smile tugged at her lips. "Actually that was pretty hot, I'm still surprised the concierge didn't catch us. Anyway, I guess we just wait."</p><p>"We could discuss tennis or your football team's pathetic attempts so far this season," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"I'd hardly call their performance pathetic," she muttered. "You realise it's going to be a Red Devils' premiership, right?"</p><p>"Oh please! I'm willing to bet $500 that Liverpool win their next match against Man U next month," he boasted. "I think your unwavering loyalty has made you blind to the truth that my team is better, end of story."</p><p>"$500, is that all?" She scoffed. "I always took you for a serious betting man and that's pretty dismal."</p><p>"I was being generous to you," he shot back. "Fine, how about we up the ante?"</p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"If Liverpool wins, we spend the night together."</p><p>"You cannot be serious?" She spluttered, feeling a blush cross her face. "I am not going to sleep with you for a bet."</p><p>"Get you head out of the gutter," he smirked, repeating her earlier sentiments. "I was thinking more like dinner, you know like old times."</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>"Why, are you afraid you might actually enjoy yourself?"</p><p>"What are you twelve years old? I can promise that's not the case, there's only so much of your inflated ego I can handle at a time, Lorenzo."</p><p>"I think someone's scared they are going to lose."</p><p>"I am not going to lose," she replied.</p><p>"So then what's the problem?"</p><p>"Fine," she conceded. "But when Manchester United wipes the floor with Liverpool you have to do something for me."</p><p>"Name it?"</p><p>"Stop bringing up the past."</p><p>"You've got yourself a deal, although I'd suggest you organize a cute outfit because I'm not going to lose, gorgeous."</p><p>
  <strong>Players Pre Tournament Party, Pullman Hotel Sydney - Hyde Park</strong>
</p><p>"Caroline, who are you dressed by?" Another journalist asked as they made their way into the hotel. Klaus was trying to hide his boredom and resist the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"I'm actually wearing a local Australian designer tonight, Collette Dinigan," she smiled sweetly, if only the media knew about her outburst earlier. She did look stunning though; something Klaus was realizing was her default setting, whether she was sweating it out on the tennis court or dressed up like tonight. The color of her dress matched that of her eyes perfectly, no doubt on purpose.</p><p>"People are saying that you two are more than just tennis partners," she prodded. "What do you have to say about the rumors, Klaus?"</p><p>"Exactly that, they're rumors," he answered, following their usual line. "Caroline and I spend a lot of time together but that's hardly unusual given our practice schedule."</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't bought a date tonight if that's the case."</p><p>"I'm quite open to acquiring one, what are your plans for the evening?" He flirted, unable to help himself. Before she could respond, Caroline gave a fake laugh and pulled him away.</p><p>"What the hell, Klaus?"</p><p>"What? Last time I checked you wanted the world to know without a doubt that we aren't dating."</p><p>"You didn't have to flirt shamelessly with the journalist though."</p><p>"Why do you care, jealous?"</p><p>"I don't and I'm so not but last time I checked this little arrangement was to try and convince the world that you aren't a womanizer. I don't think propositioning a reporter on live television is the best way to convey that message."</p><p>"Don't remind me," he growled. "There are too many judgmental people out there, why can't people just mind their own business?"</p><p>"Gee, I don't know, Mikaelson. Maybe they think it's time you grew up and started to act your age, especially given you're considered a sporting hero not to mention a role model to a lot of kids out there."</p><p>"I know you haven't known me very long, but I take that responsibility very seriously," he seethed, her comment hitting a little too close to home for his liking. "I'm going to get a drink, there's only so much nagging I can take."</p><p>"I'm not sure whether to brave your temper, Niklaus," Kol observed, sidling up to him at the bar. "Who put your knickers in a twist?"</p><p>"Blonde hair, blue eyes and about yea high," he described, gesturing with his hand.</p><p>"How is sweet Caroline? She sure is looking hot this evening."</p><p>"I'm not sure sweet is really the right way to describe her," he scoffed, a little uncomfortable with his little brother checking out Caroline.</p><p>"I thought you two were on better terms now you're playing house?"</p><p>"Hardly," he muttered, taking a sip of his drink. "She was being too nice for her own good, so I had to take action."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Just a little bit of annoyance 101," he chuckled. "She makes it too easy for me, to be honest."</p><p>"This arrangement isn't going to get any easier by doing that, big brother," he advised. "If you push her too far you can forget that $32 million contract."</p><p>"Why do you have to keep reminding me of that? Anyway, I highly doubt she'll back out. Even though it's a complete mystery to me, there's obviously something keeping her in this partnership."</p><p>"Status and experience."</p><p>"I don't know," he murmured. "Yes, they would be factors of course, especially given her performance slump not that long ago, but I think there's more to it."</p><p>"Do you want me to do some reconnaissance for you, find out?" Kol asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. "I'm sure if I annoy Bonnie enough she'll tell me."</p><p>"I'd have to care to want to find out and I don’t little brother. Plus I'm not going to let you use me as an excuse to sleep with her agent."</p><p>"I can get any woman I want, I don't need to bed Bonnie Bennett," he drawled.</p><p>"Well, you could have fooled me," he said, knowingly. "The one thing I know about you is that you annoy girls you like and you were making a right old pain of yourself on the plane over. Your tactics haven't changed since grade school, Kol."</p><p>"You've got that wrong, she annoys me," he argued. "Plus, I don't need some uptight, high maintenance girl when I can find a nice local girl. Speaking of which what do you think about the brunette over there?" After getting no response, Kol looked over at his brother who was staring over the other side of the room. "No, I said there," he prompted, but Klaus' gaze was focused elsewhere, that much was obvious.</p><p>"Since when is Caroline so cozy with Salvatore?" He asked, watching as the two of them chatting animatedly. Klaus didn't like a lot of people but Stefan Salvatore was certainly near the top of his most hated list. They'd competed against each other numerous times and although there was no doubting his talent, Stefan could be quite childish and act out, especially when he didn't get his way on the court.</p><p>"Well, they both play tennis, so it's hardly surprising they know each other from around the circuit."</p><p>"That's not what I meant," he scowled. "They seem rather friendly with each other don't you think?" Klaus asked as she touched his arm familiarly.</p><p>"Even if they are, since when do you care who Caroline hangs around with?"</p><p>"I don't care," he shot back. "I guess I thought she had better taste in men."</p><p>"Well, she doesn't like you, so I think her taste isn't too bad," he teased. "Seriously Niklaus, she's a grown woman. If she wants to..."</p><p>"Throw herself at that twat," he interrupted.</p><p>"I think somebody has a case of the little green monster," Kol observed. "I never thought I'd see the day where you got this worked up over a woman."</p><p>"I am not jealous, Caroline is more than welcome to make a fool of herself with that idiot."</p><p>"Well, now that we have that settled," he joked. "How about that brunette?"</p><p>"And he better not come anywhere near our practice sessions, otherwise the deal is off. There's only so much I can take."</p><p>"I'll be sure to pass on your orders to Matt," Kol replied, his amused grin not lost on his brother.</p><p>There was no way he was jealous, right? Klaus didn't get jealous and even if he did, Caroline Forbes would be the last person to evoke that feeling. He barely knew her and what he did know was annoyingly infuriating, well that's what he kept telling himself anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lose Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><b>Flight QF91 -</b> Los Angeles, USA to Melbourne, Australia - 15 January</strong>
</p><p>Katherine switched off her cell, settled back into her seat and closed her eyes, trying to get comfortable before the long haul flight to Australia. She was supposed to be flying to Sydney but Caroline and Klaus had suffered an early and surprising defeat at the APIA tournament so she was heading straight to Melbourne in preparation for the Australian Open, the first grand slam for the year.</p><p>"Hello?" A little voice inquired, making her turn curiously. Perched in the neighboring seat was a cute little girl with big brown eyes and messy pigtails. She was so small; Katherine hadn't noticed she was there.</p><p>"Well, hello there," she smiled. "Are you traveling all on your own?" She nodded her pigtails moving enthusiastically as she did it.</p><p>"I'm a big girl."</p><p>"I suppose you are," she said, slightly worried her mother was madly looking for her daughter "I'm going to Australia."</p><p>"Well, funny that, so am I. What are you going to do there?"</p><p>"I'm going to see a kangaroo and a koala bear," she looked so adorable, Katherine didn't have the heart to tell her koalas weren't actually bears.</p><p>"What did I tell you about koalas not being bears, darling?" A distinctly familiar, English accent commented. She looked up into the warm brown eyes of Elijah Mikaelson. She faltered slightly, not expecting his reappearance to have such an effect. Ever since their conversation on Halloween she'd made every effort to pretend the chemistry she thought she'd felt between them didn't exist, he was married after all.</p><p>"They look like bears though," she argued, her rosebud lips forming into a pout. "Okay," he conceded, obviously knowing not to argue with his rather determined daughter. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Miss Pierce; this opinionated little girl is my daughter, Isobel."</p><p>"Your daughter?" She asked, unable to contain her curiosity. When she'd met Elijah, the thought of a child had never crossed her mind. In fact, she was far too preoccupied with his tender touch and expressive, brown eyes to think about much else, including a wife. "Really, it's uh no intrusion and it's lovely to meet you, Isobel," she replied, shaking her little hand.</p><p>"Our seats are over there though, honey."</p><p>"Oh," Katherine murmured, dreading the appearance of his obnoxious wife again. "Is it just you two or..."</p><p>"It's just us," Elijah reassured her and Katherine felt the relief wash over her, the last thing she felt was having Tatia thrown in her face.</p><p>"Come on Izzy, let's leave Miss Pierce alone."</p><p>"But I want to talk to the lady daddy, she's so pretty."</p><p>"I didn't teach her to talk this much, I promise," he chuckled.</p><p>"You know, I don't mind. We can watch Frozen and I can paint your nails," Katherine mused, it was like having a real-life Barbie doll. "You know if that's allowed of course?"</p><p>"Please daddy?" Isobel pouted, Katherine following suit with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"I suppose that would be okay," Elijah sighed, pretending to be bothered but the small smile on his face was telling her something different.</p><p>"You're more than welcome to join in," she offered, against her better judgment. "I have the perfect shade of pink nail polish that would complement your outfit."</p><p>"I'll watch Frozen for the hundredth time but I draw the line at painting my nails." Katherine was fairly certain the eldest Mikaelson had trouble saying no to his daughter often, not that she could blame him Isobel was that adorable. It was actually nice to see a different and somewhat softer side to Elijah, not that Katherine would admit that to him of course. After all, he was married with a child so it wasn't at all appropriate.</p><p>
  <strong>Yarra River Walk, Melbourne, Australia</strong>
</p><p>"My grandmother could run faster than you, Mikaelson!" Matt shouted from behind, as they raced around the riverside running track. It was a beautiful morning in Melbourne and the sun was reflecting brilliantly off the water.</p><p>"Caroline is even running faster than you," Enzo joked, running in stride next to Matt.</p><p>"Why do you always have to be such an overachiever, Forbes?" Klaus scowled, catching up next to her. "Oh, that's right everywhere but the tennis court."</p><p>"There was only one underachiever on that court in Sydney and we both know who that was," she huffed. "Why do you always have to be such an ass in the mornings, Mikaelson?"</p><p>"Because you're always so damn chirpy, that's why," he shot back, accelerating ahead. Caroline shook her head and continued to run at her own pace, she knew she couldn't beat Klaus and quite frankly the thought of running anywhere near him didn't hold much appeal given he was in yet another one of his bad moods.</p><p>"I was obviously too kind, you're an ass every minute of every day," she muttered to his back.</p><p>"Talking to yourself again, Care Bear?" Enzo enquired, running up beside her.</p><p>"It was more of an observation that, now I think about it, probably suits you sometimes too, Lorenzo."</p><p>"Oh come on, where's that cheerful morning person I know and love?"</p><p>"She's been stifled by her arrogant tennis partner."</p><p>"Oh no, what did he say this time?"</p><p>"Oh, he was just blaming me for that loss at the APIA Tournament, which you and I both know wasn't my doing. I seem to recall you saying how focused he usually is on the court but from that display, I'm not so sure." Klaus had been in a funk since the opening party of the tournament, they'd arrived there together and by the time they left, he was sullen and quiet. He didn't even appreciate her joke about his mood being because some smart woman obviously turned him down.</p><p>It didn't get any better at their subsequent practice session where he basically stormed out when Stefan dropped by the court to say hello. They'd known each other for a few years through tennis and Caroline could always sense that he wanted more, but it was always her strict policy not to date tennis players. It was less awkward and messy that way if things went awry. Plus, Stefan was arrogant as they came and his reputation with the ladies could probably rival her stubborn tennis partner's one.</p><p>"He was distracted," Enzo conceded. "Do you know why?"</p><p>"Yes because that's what we do after practice, have deep and meaningful discussions about our feelings. Seriously, I barely know the guy and quite frankly I find it insulting that you would think I'd even care enough to ask. Maybe ask your new buddy Matt what his problem is; last time I checked he was his coach, after all."</p><p>"He asked but was shot down; you know how Klaus can be."</p><p>"Oh yes," she replied, knowing all about it from their many arguments over the past few months. "Arrogant, argumentative, moody, temperamental, erratic…"</p><p>"As impressed as I am by your adjective usage, do you think that maybe you could talk to him?"</p><p>"Yes, because that's worked so well in the past. Look, he's been this way since the opening night party in Sydney and then threw that childish tantrum when Stefan dropped by practice the following day. Anyway, why is it that I am responsible for handling his ego? He's got a big enough entourage; surely one of them could do it?"</p><p>"Have you seen the way he talks to his siblings?"</p><p>"Yeah they're a real happy family," she muttered. "You've got the mysterious Elijah, Kol the clown and Rebekah the princess."</p><p>"She's not that bad once you get to know her."</p><p>"You sound like you know from experience," she deduced. "Oh, ew, Enzo! Tell me you did not go there?" His long delay in responding giving him away. She stopped in her tracks, causing Enzo to do the same. "You did! Do you really think that is a good idea given this arrangement?"</p><p>"What's wrong?" Matt asked, joining them and continuing to jog on the spot. "Last time I checked this didn't constitute running people."</p><p>"Well, maybe you should be telling your player that," Caroline scoffed, looking further ahead at Klaus chatting with a pretty brunette. Matt shook his head and took off to reprimand Klaus no doubt. "So bloody typical, now back to the issue at hand."</p><p>"We haven't slept together in years," he offered, confusing her further.</p><p>"How is that possible, I mean you didn't even know her then, unless..."</p><p>"We met while traveling overseas and things went from platonic to having fun and then..."</p><p>"Don't finish that sentence, please. So, all this time you've known Rebekah and didn't feel the need to tell me that?"</p><p>"I didn't think it was important."</p><p>"You didn't think it was important? She is not only his publicist but also his sister and you're my coach. Unless you did this on purpose."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"This little arrangement was a way for you to get back into contact with Rebekah."</p><p>"You and I both know why this arrangement came about darling and I'm offended that you would think that I'd put my love life over your career."</p><p>"Sorry, that wasn't fair," she admitted. "So, what happened anyway? Oh no, let me guess you broke her heart? That might explain a few things about her behavior though, now I think about it."</p><p>"I didn't break her heart," he insisted, a little too profusely in Caroline's opinion. "We had a fun trip and then once it was all over she was going back to a job in London and I was coming over to the States. Which you should be thanking me for given what a damn good coach I am."</p><p>"Stop changing the subject," she shot back, raising her eyebrows suspiciously. There was definitely more to it but it was obvious he didn't want to discuss things further.</p><p>"Hey? Are you just about done? I could have run another lap at this rate." Klaus called out as he and Matt approached.</p><p>"Oh, so I can't stop to talk to my coach but it's okay for you to flirt with the nearest woman."</p><p>"She wanted an autograph, who was I to say no? You know if you're that jealous, I can sign one for you, love."</p><p>"Real mature, Mikaelson," she growled, feeling the anger boiling inside her and taking off to try and create as much space between them as possible and hoping that the exercise was just what she needed to detox him from her system.</p><p>
  <strong>Melbourne Park, Changing Rooms </strong>
</p><p>"Fancy meeting you here," Stefan said by way of greeting as she exited the ladies' change area at the stadium.</p><p>"Yes fancy that," she joked. "How was practice?"</p><p>"Tough, that's the only way my coach knows to run it," he replied. "How about you?"</p><p>"Tough but for other reasons," she murmured, thinking back to their fun run followed by another few hours of frustrating court work with Klaus. At this point, Caroline didn't care about their arrangement. If it didn't improve by the time they left Australia she was pulling out. She'd dealt with more than enough losing her mother and had no plans to deal with the Klaus Mikaelson emotional rollercoaster ride as well.</p><p>"Did you want to maybe get something to eat? If Enzo asks I promise it will be nutritious and protein-filled." She was tempted to accept, especially given her day with Oscar the Grouch, but given her rules thought better of it.</p><p>"Oh, isn't this cozy?" Klaus interrupted. She had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes; couldn't this idiot leave her alone for five minutes? "I'm not sure your little dinner date is a good idea before the match tomorrow, partner." She had to fight the urge to talk back about not telling her what to do, but given their arrangement, she knew it wasn't a good idea in front of Stefan.</p><p>Afterward was another story though. "Thanks anyway, Stefan," she said by way of response, trying to block out Klaus' gloating smirk from the corner of her eye. "But I probably should rest up."</p><p>"Another time then," he promised, sending Klaus a dirty look before stalking away.</p><p>"Maybe she could pencil you in when tennis season ends, oh that's right it never does," Klaus quipped to his retreating back.</p><p>"Your jealous boyfriend routine is getting a little old, Mikaelson."</p><p>"I am not jealous, sweetheart, don't flatter yourself."</p><p>"Yet every time Stefan is around I sense your crazy, overprotective vibe. What exactly is your issue with him? Did he beat you too many times and you're too much of a sore loser to deal with it?"</p><p>"I am nothing of the kind," he hissed, stepping towards her so that his chest was within inches of hers. "I just think you could be spending time with better people."</p><p>"Oh, you mean like you?" She countered, not willing to back down, this ass had had it coming for months. "You are one of the rudest people I've ever met. At least he is polite and isn't saying mean things to me every minute."</p><p>"He wants to get in your pants; of course he's pretending to be polite."</p><p>"Charming, Klaus. You know even if Stefan is doing that he's just following your fine example."</p><p>"I'm not that bad."</p><p>"I don't really care about your sex life, to be honest, I just hate hypocrites."</p><p>"Better a hypocrite than a liar."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"No, not nothing," she cried. "If you have something to tell me about Stefan then I'd really like to hear it."</p><p>"I made a promise to someone," he murmured, cryptically.</p><p>"Oh whatever. Look I have no idea what you're talking about but that is enough," she growled. "I have had to put up with your grouchy, pompous ass all day and quite frankly I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you. You seem to be under the impression that I'm the only one that this benefits from this arrangement but that's where you're wrong."</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"Yes, really and what perplexes me most is why you would put your sponsorship with Nike at risk by tormenting your only hope of holding onto it."</p><p>"How do you know about that?"</p><p>"Oh come on, do you think I'm stupid? I knew there had to be more to this little arrangement than fixing your image problems, so I did my research. I hardly think Klaus Mikaelson cares about what people think unless there's a dollar amount attached to it, of course."</p><p>"So, if there's nothing in it for you, why are you still here?"</p><p>"I've been asking myself that question for weeks now," she sighed, not wanting to go into any detail about her personal troubles, especially with him. "Look, I think it's best we stop torturing each other and just put this down to a very poor decision. After the Australian Open we'll finish up, I can only take so much and quite frankly you don't deserve my help after the childish way you've been acting."</p><p>They were still only inches apart and she was desperately trying to move away but was caught in his gaze, those deep blue eyes showing her something new something that, if she wasn't mistaken, resembled remorse. "I'm sorry Caroline, I've been an idiot," he conceded.</p><p>"This again? Stop with the fake platitudes," she scoffed.</p><p>"They aren't fake," he promised those eyes boring into hers. "I've been a bastard, to you and to everyone else lately and no one deserves that."</p><p>"Well, you're right about that," she mumbled. "It doesn't change anything though, this partnership was a terrible idea from the outset and it's best for both of us to part ways as soon as possible."</p><p>"You have every right to do that and I won't stop you. Call me crazy but I think this has been kind of fun."</p><p>"Obviously you and I have different ideas of fun," she chuckled. "If you tell me once more how bad my forehand is I might actually physically kill you."</p><p>"Well, I don't have to anymore because it's improved tenfold," he complimented. Caroline hated to admit when Klaus was right but it had improved, even Enzo had commented on that last week.</p><p>"If only your volleying skills were following suit."</p><p>"You just couldn't help yourself, Forbes."</p><p>"I had to get the last word, I think I deserve it," she teased. "Now, I'm going to get some much needed food." She gave him a slight smile, glad that things had finally been settled. She wouldn't admit it to Klaus but she was going to miss every grouchy part of him. It was only after she'd walked away that he spoke.</p><p>"I'll tell you."</p><p>"Tell me what?" She asked, turning around to face Klaus.</p><p>"Why I hate Stefan."</p><p>"If this is some ploy then I'm not interested, Klaus," she sighed.</p><p>"It's not; we're not partners anymore I get that. I just don't want you to have to go through what Rebekah did."</p><p>"Rebekah?" She asked, moving back towards him, the look in his eyes telling her this was the truth,</p><p>"They dated a while back; Rebekah even thought she was in love with that bastard but it turns out he was cheating on her with half the tennis circuit. She was mortified and humiliated as you can imagine. I was so angry, I went over there to beat him up but she wouldn't let me. Apparently she didn't want the bad publicity so I had to stay quiet."</p><p>"Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting," she said, placing her hand on his arm comfortingly without thinking.</p><p>"I know I have a reputation for casually sleeping around but at least I don't tell people I love them and promise them a future with kids and marriage and then cheat on them."</p><p>"That's horrible, poor Rebekah," she uttered, thinking maybe she understood why she acted the way she did. It was putting on a brave front to avoid getting hurt.</p><p>"I was sworn to secrecy so you can't tell her I told you. She would actually physically kill me and not because of my poor volleying skills."</p><p>"Do you want to get something to eat with me maybe?" She asked, changing the subject. "I'm starving."</p><p>"As long as it's not something nutritious and protein-filled," he teased, quoting Stefan. "I like my food high calorie and carb-loaded."</p><p>"A man after my own heart," she agreed. "I'm thinking lots of pasta..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Every 1's A Winner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Arbory Bar, Southbank, Melbourne Australia - 25 January</strong>
</p><p>"Forbes and Mikaelson have surprised everyone with a quarter finals finish at the first major tournament of the year," John McEnroe commented. "We saw glimpses of their potential when they reached the third round in Qatar but after their undisciplined performance in Sydney I had my doubts."</p><p>"You weren't the only one," former tennis champion Jim Courier concurred. "It looks like they've rallied and even though it's early days in the season I think we are going to be seeing a lot more from this dynamic, mixed doubles pairing as they storm their way up the international rankings."</p><p>"I never thought I'd be this excited by a quarter finals placing but it's like music to my ears," Enzo grinned turning away from the big screen television they'd erected over the bar. They'd assembled at one of the most popular places in town overlooking the famed Yarra River.</p><p>"Watch out Rotterdam Open next month," Matt celebrated, popping the bottle of champagne open with a loud bang. Klaus and Caroline gazed at each other wearily across the table. Although they'd decided their pairing was ending after the Australian Open they hadn't broken it to their enthusiastic coaches just yet who were too busy celebrating their success. They hadn't expected to do so well and Klaus figured the relief at breaking up the partnership was responsible for it. It also didn't hurt that their dinner the other night had gone surprisingly well with no arguments. He actually thought they were making progress, pity about the poor timing.</p><p>"Why so glum, gorgeous?" Enzo asked, passing Caroline a glass of the golden bubbly. "Look, I know you're planning on ways to torment Mikaelson and I for one am excited to see what you come up with but could you at least wait until we properly celebrate your joint success?" Klaus chose to ignore the insult, he was getting used to Enzo's supposed humour after all this time together.</p><p>If he was being honest Klaus was regretting letting her go so easily, it was obvious they were a good tennis pairing and all they needed to do was stop fighting and focus on their game. He'd genuinely felt bad about the way he acted with Tyler but he was only looking out for her best interests. He'd never forgive that bastard for what he did to Rebekah. There was also a small, niggling part of him that cared about Caroline's well being. Klaus decided to blame that on the stressful situation they'd been thrown into. He considered trying to change her mind but she had been fairly insistent and Klaus was worried she'd think he was being self-serving because of the precarious situation with his Nike contract. For once Klaus hadn't even thought about that consideration.</p><p>"Stop encouraging her, Enzo," Rebekah chided joining them at the table with Kol in her stride.</p><p>"Oh if it isn't the Brady Bunch!" Enzo exclaimed. "That fierce protective side makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, gorgeous."</p><p>"I just don't want to clean up his mess, I already do enough of that already," she scowled at Enzo, taking a seat by Klaus.</p><p>"I'm not that bad," Klaus argued noticing Kol trying to stifle his laughter. "Anyway, what's got into you?"</p><p>"It's all of this gorgeous Australian sunshine and women," Kol sighed.</p><p>"Last time I checked you were complaining about your sunburn court side and the only woman you seem to be shamelessly throwing yourself at currently is Bonnie," Rebekah groaned.</p><p>"Rebekah!" He hissed.</p><p>"It's okay Kol, we all know about your thing for our little, Bon Bon," Enzo laughed. "In fact it's become quite entertaining watching you make a fool of yourself. We even have bets on how long it will take for her to slap you."</p><p>"I'm surprised by her willpower to be honest," Matt joked. "I had money on last week."</p><p>"You're all bloody hilarious, I should have stayed at the hotel with Elijah and Izzy, I probably would have had more fun," he growled, heading to the bar. "I'm going to get myself a much needed drink."</p><p>"Where is Bonnie anyway?" Enzo asked Caroline.</p><p>"Bonnie said she was going to take a rest at the hotel but that she'd meet us later."</p><p>"Yeah a rest from Kol's pestering," Matt replied. "Maybe if she'd slapped him last week she'd be Kol free by now and I'd have an extra $100 in my pocket."</p><p>"You guys seriously made a bet?" She baulked looking between Matt and Enzo.</p><p>"Well, why not?"</p><p>"I don't know because it's childish," Caroline bit out. "I can't wait until Katherine hears about this."</p><p>"Who do you think came up with the idea?" Enzo chuckled. "Where is the annoying, feisty brunette anyway?"</p><p>"I'm not sure to be honest but when Katherine doesn't share her plans it's usually for the best, if you know what I mean," Caroline murmured. "There's only so much detail I can take."</p><p>"As much as I love talking about Katherine's sex life, I'd really prefer we outline our plans for the Netherlands next month, we need to keep up the momentum," Rebekah ordered, back to business as usual.</p><p>"Well, the plan is to go and play some tennis. I mean that's just a hunch," Enzo answered, a wicked grin etched on his face.</p><p>"If someone needs a damn good slapping it's you, Lorenzo," she drawled.</p><p>"Someone obviously likes it a bit playful but I'd be more than willing to entertain you, gorgeous," Enzo purred. Klaus noticed his sister's cheeks flush, something that wasn't a very common occurrence. He could have sworn there was something more than a begrudging working relationship going on between them. If it was, his sister certainly worked fast. He shook his head deciding that he didn't really want to entertain those untoward thoughts.</p><p>"Okay, time out," Caroline interrupted, almost like she was reading his mind.</p><p>"Klaus and I actually have an announcement to make." For once the table was quiet and they had everyone's undivided attention. "We are calling it quits."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"Well since you asked so nicely Rebekah, we decided it was best that we part ways professionally," Klaus murmured, backing her up even though he didn't agree.</p><p>"But you just made the quarter finals in only your third tournament," Matt said, his bewildered expression not lost on Klaus. "And it wasn't just any tournament it was the Australian Open, only the best of the best qualify to compete here."</p><p>"I think they know all of that, Matt," Enzo replied knowingly. "What is really going on here? Did you call her names again or did you hit him with more projectiles? It's just a bit of endearing fun even if your coaches don't think so at the time."</p><p>"That's exactly it, Enzo," Caroline argued. "We don't get along, in fact all we do is fight and you've just proven that."</p><p>"Well, call me crazy but this tournament was the first time I actually saw you getting along, that's why you did so well, Caroline." Klaus knew it was true but he didn't want to put any added pressure on her especially given the current interrogation they were being subjected to.</p><p>"Yes because we decided beforehand we were going to end things for good," she insisted.</p><p>"Oh, so you didn't think about telling us about this little arrangement?"</p><p>"Calm down, little sister," Klaus warned. "At the end of the day this decision is for us to make, no one else."</p><p>"Well it's a stupid decision," Rebekah huffed.</p><p>"For once I agree with Rebekah and that doesn't happen often," Enzo agreed. "All we ask is that you think about it and don't make a rash decision. What I saw today was bloody good teamwork and it would be a waste to lose that."</p><p>"And I don't usually agree with Enzo but he's right," Matt added. Klaus looked across at Caroline; it was obvious by her pensive expression that she was deeply torn about what to do.</p><p>
  <strong>Crowne Plaza Hotel, Melbourne</strong>
</p><p>"When I told you about Izzy's fever I didn't expect a personal house call," Elijah said as he opened the door to the brunette, her arms laden with snacks and toys. Katherine had to hide her excitement at finding the eldest Mikaelson in his usual suit but surprisingly casual with his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his tie loosened around his neck. Why did this gorgeous, married guy continue to get even more handsome? After their surprise flight together to Australia, Katherine and Isobel had really bonded over Frozen and surprisingly she'd found that her and Elijah had quite a bit in common, well except for their relationship status of course.</p><p>"Well, I was at a loose end."</p><p>"You didn't want to join the tennis stars at their celebration?"</p><p>"I can only take so much of their banter and don't get me started on Kol's obvious attraction to Bonnie," she quipped. "Anyway, I thought this was too good an opportunity to miss watching Finding Dory, I mean we are in Australia after all."</p><p>"You realise the majority of that movie takes place in California, right?"</p><p>"I didn't know you were the authority on children's movie locations?"</p><p>"I do my research before letting my daughter watch anything, I'm kind of..."</p><p>"I would have said anal but have a feeling you were going to go with thorough?" She replied finishing his sentence. "Does that mean we can't watch it because I was really looking forward to it if I'm being really honest?"</p><p>"Well, I'd hate to deprive you of that opportunity Miss Pierce."</p><p>"Hey, you have a child which gives you an excuse to indulge in animated movies, I have no such excuse," she said, pushing past him and into their suite. "So, where is the sick, little girl? I also have games and toys she might enjoy. Oh and it's Katherine by the way, how many times do I have to tell you that?"</p><p>"I never took you for the child type," he murmured.</p><p>"Well, you obviously don't know me very well yet," she scoffed. "My twin sister Elena has two children and I'm their favourite aunt, granted I'm their only aunt but that doesn't matter."</p><p>"I should have known given your ability to recite the entire script of Frozen unprompted," he chuckled.</p><p>"Don't think I didn't see you joining in on a few of those lines," she grinned. When she'd convinced Elijah to let her sit with Isobel, Katherine hadn't imagined he'd end up next to her after another passenger offered to trade seats.</p><p>Once the little girls had fallen asleep a few hours into the flight the two of them had discussed just about everything, except the obvious elephant in the room which was his wife. He didn't raise Tatia and Katherine felt weird bringing it up herself given they were practically strangers. Elijah seemed like an honourable kind of guy but why would this woman still call him her husband when it was clear he didn't wear a wedding ring?</p><p>"That's what happens when you are forced to endure the same movie a hundred times."</p><p>"You secretly liked it, I could tell," she smiled, placing her goodies on the couch. Katherine was a smart woman and she always did the proper thing but when it came to Elijah she couldn't retain some space given his situation, although the fact he had messaged to let her know she was unwell seemed to illustrate he was doing the same thing.</p><p>"Katherine," the little girl in question sang. She was wrapped in a light blue dressing gown her brown hair unkempt and a telling pale complexion. Katherine's heart immediately went out to the sick, little girl. "You're here."</p><p>"I am Izzy and I brought you a few things, you know if you're well enough to play with them," her sudden, happy expression told Elijah he only had one thing to say and that was yes. She'd been so weak and tired the past few days and it was wonderful to see some enthusiasm back in his little girl's brown eyes and it was all because of Katherine Pierce.</p><p>
  <strong>Arbory Bar, Melbourne</strong>
</p><p>"I come in peace and in need of alcohol," Bonnie said, approaching Kol tentatively at the bar who was nursing a glass of scotch.</p><p>"It's okay, if you want to slap me I understand," he muttered, thinking back to Enzo's words. "If anything someone might win a bet out of it."</p><p>"A bet?" She asked in confusion. Kol inwardly sighed with relief, at least she didn't know about their stupid arrangement.</p><p>"It's nothing," he replied. "Can I get you a drink?"</p><p>"I'd love a vodka," she shared. "I'm still trying to get over the surprise quarter finals result to be honest."</p><p>"We all were until they decided to announce that they are ending their tennis partnership," Kol scoffed, gesturing to the barman for another drink.</p><p>"I'm sorry? I've been absent for what a few hours and this happens?" She squeaked. "Tell me this is a joke?"</p><p>"Apparently not," he responded. "They were unconvinced until they left here a half hour ago, Enzo and Matt are hoping it was temporary insanity and they'll come to their senses sooner rather than later."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"I wasn't there but apparently it has something to do with their inability to get along."</p><p>"Okay, now you've said it that wasn't difficult to guess," she drawled, taking the glass gratefully. "But after that win? They seemed so in sync on court for once."</p><p>"That was already covered, trust me," he explained. "It's probably best we just wait and see what happens, those two can be sensible every now and again."</p><p>"How do you do that?"</p><p>"Do what?" He asked, his brown eyes boring into hers deeply.</p><p>"Make everything sound like it's all going to be okay."</p><p>"You haven't grown up as the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings. Given all the dramatics you had to hope everything was going to right itself, even if it didn't feel that way at the time," he offered. "We could sit here and worry about it until morning or make better use of our time."</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Bonnie asked, cocking her left eyebrow.</p><p>"Does that mean you might be interested?"</p><p>"Possibly," she answered, sending him her best smile. "Just as long as you don't try and hit on me again."</p><p>
  <strong> Southbank Bridge, Melbourne</strong>
</p><p>"Why do I suddenly feel like it's the French Open again and I'm at the Pont des Arts in Paris?" Caroline asked noticing the stray locks attached to the bridge over the Yarra as they walked across it towards their hotel. They'd left the bar desperate to get away from the judgemental looks from their coaches and his sister in particular about their decision.</p><p>"Because they've obviously tried to recreate it here," he said. "Not that it's my kind of thing of course, Forbes."</p><p>"Well, that I'm not surprised about it, Mikaelson," she teased. "Romance isn't really your thing."</p><p>"It might be. You know if I'm in the mood and really tired."</p><p>"You realise being in the mood for possible romance doesn't mean sex, right?" His face softened in realisation at her inference.</p><p>"That takes a lot more effort."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You're hilarious, has anyone ever told you that?"</p><p>"Numerous times actually, love," he promised. Klaus was trying to ignore just how cute she looked in her blue dress that perfectly matched her eyes.</p><p>"Why do you insist on calling me that?"</p><p>"It's habit I guess and before you say it, it has nothing to do with its tennis score," he said. "You seemed torn before about our decision, if you don't mind me saying."</p><p>"Oh, because it would help your situation, right?"</p><p>"I never said that," he implored, placing his arms on her shoulders so that she stood still on the middle of the bridge as the city lights twinkled in the distance. "I'm on board with whatever you decide." They held each other's gaze for what seemed like ages, completely oblivious to the passing foot traffic, some of whom recognised the celebrities in their travels.</p><p>"We did play extremely well," she shared.</p><p>"Well, I certainly did anyway."</p><p>"It seems like someone has made an impression on you."</p><p>"Yeah an arrogant someone," she shot back, her bright, blue eyes blazing as she said it. "I just won't take his crap anymore so if he's willing to cooperate and not act like a five year-old then I'm willing to reconsider my decision." Klaus laughed, she always had that effect on him. "And to take this seriously."</p><p>"I agree," he replied solemnly, finally removing his arms from her shoulders even though every shred of his being was screaming at Klaus to stay in that very position for some reason. "So, how about we celebrate?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Do something to cement our partnership."</p><p>"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."</p><p>"Well, if you're chicken, Forbes..."</p><p>"Fine, let's do it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>